Spiraling Out Of Control
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Dark Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka is devastated after Obi-wan tell her that her master is not coming back. Obi-wan soon becoming troubled about the young padawans emotion state and will not telling her that it is his fault break the padawan inside. But the truth was that Anakin didn't die and that he is trying to get back to the Jedi, back to Ahsoka before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

Spiraling out of control chapter 1

( **I don't own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it)**

Obi-wan walked through the hall of the Jedi temple, his head swung low toward the ground and his feet slid across the floor. Obi-wan just couldn't believe it "Gone…" he muttered to himself again as he turned the corner. He just couldn't believe that he was gone, he was his best friend and now he was gone. Obi-wan couldn't understand what had went so wrong and he didn't know if he wanted to understand.

The reality of what happened felt a train had hit him 'Force this is going to be hard' he thought as he made his way to Ahsoka's and Anakin's shared room. If he was taking this hard he couldn't imagine how Ahsoka was going to take the news.

Obi-wan arrived at the door and raised a shaking hand he knocked on the door. Seconds past which felt like an eternity, he felt like a complete failure, a failure not only as a friend but as a former master. Obi-wan then hurled foot steps from the other side of the door and a eager voice say "Coming."

Ahsoka hadn't seen her master in a couple of months and she was so excited when she heard that Master Kanobi was returning to Corusant because that meant her master was with him. She practically ran toward the door when she heard a knock and pressed the button opening it. "Master Kanobi its good to see you" she said with a warm cheery smile.

Obi-wan looked down at the smiling face of Ahsoka, she was so excited and happy. 'Can I really do this, can I bring myself to tell her that it's my fault that he is gone?' he thought to himself. Obi-wan then felt dizzy and he knew exactly why, it was the thought of telling a padawan that their master wasn't coming back, and that it was his fault. "A-ahsoka can I speak to you for a moment…" he asked then immediately regretted his decision about being the one to come and tell her.

Ahsoka looked in to Obi-wan's eyes, they were usually light and full of energy and had enthusiasm in them but they were dull and full of sorrow. It looked like the man had not slept in several days in facts, he had bags under his eyes and his shoulders were slumped down low. This was definitely not like the Master Kanobi she knew, something much be horribly wrong.

Ahsoka stepped back inside of the room let the older Jedi inside, the door slid shut behind him. "Master, where's Anakin…" Ahsoka asked cautiously. Obi-wan flinched at the when she mentioned Anakin, instead of answering he walked over with weary legs and sat down in the nearest chair.

Ahsoka's blue eyes followed the other Jedi to a chair and watched as he sat down. The fact that he hadn't answered her questioned told her that something had happened. "Is everything alright Master?" Ahsoka asked walking carefully up to the man.

Obi-wan managed a sigh and he not dare look up as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes again. He carefully reached down toward his belt and unclipped a lightsaber from it. It wasn't his, but he had trained the person who carried it, who wielded it…but now no longer. His hand ran over the saber as if trying to feel for the presence of the person who once wielded this saber, trying to convince himself that he wasn't gone.

Ahsoka looked down and realized that Obi-wan was holding a lightsaber, not his lightsaber, no. It was her master's lightsaber, the question was why did Obi-wan have it and not Anakin. Then the realization sunk in but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. "He's gone…" Obi-wan said in a weak and tired voice.

Ahsoka closed her eyes searching for any sign from Obi-wan that this was some stupid joke, a very cruel joke. But when she found non "What do you mean…he's gone…" she asked in a voice barley above a whisper afraid to ask.

Obi-wan felt a mixture of emotions from the young girl, he looked up at her as tears begin to roll down his eyes "I'm…so sorry" was all he could manage to say. He lifted the hilt of the saber toward Ahsoka "He would have wanted you to have this…" he said.

Ahsoka looked at the hand that held the saber at toward her, she chocked back her own tears "What happened…" she managed to say and reach out taking the saber from him.

Obi-wan closed his eyes again, he couldn't do it. It just couldn't bring himself to tell her that it was his fault that Anakin wasn't coming back. He was overcome with grief, he quietly stood up unable to meet Ahsoka's pleading gaze for answers and left the room without another word.

The door closed and Ahsoka hit her knees, tears slid down her face like a water fall crashing onto the floor. She clung to the saber with both hands and hand it pulled tightly against her chest. It just couldn't be true, he couldn't be gone he just couldn't be. But he was, the face Obi-wan had given her was all she needed to see and the lightsaber only confirmed his expression.

Ahsoka just didn't want to believe it, she just couldn't believe it. Her master was gone, she was alone now. He had fought and survived some much that he seemed invincible to her but the fact was that he was just a man. Her hands turned white from gripping the hilt so tightly and the tears continued to flow freely down her face. She knew he had gone on a dangerous mission, he had been on dangerous missions before and came back so what was different about this one.

Ahsoka knew that all her silent prayers wouldn't change the fact that he was gone, taken from her, stripped away from her life. Ahsoka tried, tried with all her might to fight back the tears, to be strong but her efforts were in vain as the turmoil she was in was just to great to bare. So instead so slumped to the floor still clutching the saber tightly to her chest and cried. Cried until there were no more tears, cried until she was emotionally drain, cried until she was physically drain. Until there was nothing left, then she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Spiraling out of control chapter 2

Ahsoka woke up on the floor, she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck looking around. The sound of a metallic object hitting the ground drew her eyes down to the floor. Her eyes fell upon the lightsaber of her master, then she remembered the horrible news that Obi-wan had shared with her.

Great sorrow filled the young togrutan "He's gone…" she muttered as she looked down at the hilt of the saber. Tears began to fall down her face again as she thought of how Anakin Skywalker, her master would never again come walking through that door. Never would they be able to poke fun at each other and never be able to get on each others nerves again.

Every day it became harder to drag herself from her bed, everyday became more of a challenge to get through. She was alone, shattered and broken. "Why..di-did you have to go" she chocked out in between sobs. She begged, prayed that her master would come rushing in through the door and take her pain and sorrow away but she knew that he couldn't. He was gone.

Ahsoka drug herself to her feet and held her masters lightsaber close to her, she made her way to Anakin's room that was just across from hers. The metal door slid open and Ahsoka walked into it, four months ago or that was at least the last time she saw her master; he would have yelled at her to get out of his room not in a angry way but in a annoyed kind of way.

The door slid shut behind her and she looked around, the presence of her master was still inside of his room and Ahsoka found herself coming in here more and more often. Ahsoka looked over at the all the parts from machines that were scattered around his room, Anakin was always tinkering with something when he wasn't off on missions.

She sat down on his bed in silence drawling her knees into her chest and clinging to the saber. It was just so hard to believe he was gone, it broke her heart that he was never coming back. Ahsoka sighed sadly and looked around, his room was rather messy but she had no intention of cleaning it up. She didn't want to clean up the mess her master had created because that would degrade a part of him that she held dear.

Ahsoka laid down in the bed and allowed herself to be comforted be the force presence of her master, though faint and old but still there. Once again she drifted off into a dreamless sleep as she had done the nights before. Before drifting off into complete darkness of sleep, she pulled her masters cloak over her body then finally she let sleep take her.

"She hasn't come from her room yet?" Shaak ti asked concerned looking at Obi-wan. "No, its been a week and not once has she left the room" Obi-wan replied and sighed. "Has she at least eaten?" Shaak asked.

"No she hasn't left her room in a week" Obi-wan replied. "It's not good on her to keep herself isolated from everyone" Shaak said. "She just needs time Master Shaak" Obi-wan replied not wanting to bother the young padawan. "That may be so but she at least needs to eat" Shaak replied walking to the mess hall and getting a tray of food to take to Ahsoka.

Shaak ti walked down the hallway in no rush to get to Ahsoka's room as this would allow her time to think of how to comfort the young girl. Yes it was sad that Ahsoka had lost her master, it had been a surprise to the entire Jedi order, but to hold on to the sadness and dwell on it, the pain of losing someone you were close to could lead to the path of the darkside.

Shaak pushed the thoughts from her head as she neared the door to Anakin and Ahsoka's room, she would need a clear head if she was to try and comfort the girl. Shaak gently knocked on the door, moments passed and no answer so she knocked again a little harder. Still inside the room was quiet but Shaak knew that Ahsoka was in there, she waved her hand and the door opened.

Instantly Shaak felt a massive wave of sorrow and pain flood over her threatening to engulf her. The door slid closed behind the Jedi master and Shaak took a moment to observe the common area, she walked to the door on the right where Ahsoka's room was at and opened the door. The padawan was not there and Shaak could tell that Ahsoka hadn't been in her room in a while.

Shaak looked at the cluttered room with clothes scattered all around and a couple of the drawers were pulled out from the shelves. The Jedi master turned and left Ahsoka's room and walked over to another door that would be the entrance to Anakin's room. She reached out with the force a felt for Ahsoka, she felt her presence just beyond the door.

"Ahsoka" Shaak said softly and knocked on the door, complete silence came from the other side of the door. "Ahsoka its Shaak ti I brought you something to eat…is it alright if I come in?" she asked. The Jedi master was met with silence so she opened the door slowly. There she found Ahsoka lying on Anakin's bed asleep, she sat the tray down on the ground and knelt down beside the girl.

Shaak placed a gentle hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and shook her lightly "Ahsoka" she said softly. The young padawan's eyes slowly opened up, they had become a dull lifeless blue, her cheeks were stained with dried tears and her very aura seemed to have become dull.

Ahsoka looked at the Jedi master "Just go away" she said in a horse voice clearly sore from all the crying. "Ahsoka you need to eat you haven't been outside of your quarters for a week" Shaak insisted. "I'm not hungry" Ahsoka replied rolling over so her back faced Shaak.

"Ahsoka look I know you are having a hard time with this but…" Shaak trailed off as Ahsoka sat up and glared at her. "How would you know! How would any of you know what I'm feeling! My master is gone! I'm alone!" Ahsoka snapped angrily. Shaak flinched at the harsh words from Ahsoka, she may have been sad even hurt but she didn't imagine Ahsoka being angry.

Ahsoka broke down and began to cry again "It's not fair, why did it have to be Anakin? Why did it have to be my master?" Ahsoka said. Shaak placed a gentle hand on the girl shoulder "Ahsoka I do not have the answers for that believe me when I say his death was a surprise to all of us. Maybe it was the will of the force and it was his time to go, maybe it was just a bad accident, which one I can't say but you need to push through this. Move on and continue your Jedi training, only by doing so will you honor your masters memory" Shaak said.

Ahsoka shoved Shaak's hand away, they just didn't get it non of them got it. "You don't understand! He was more than my master! He was my friend!" she said through uncontrollable sobs. "He was like a older brother to me and I was the younger sister to him but you wouldn't understand that non of you would!" Ahsoka said angrily. She wasn't mad at Shaak per say, she was made that her master had been taken from her, mad that they didn't understand what he meant to her and all because of the stupid Jedi code.

Ahsoka and Anakin had a master and apprentice bond sure but they also had a natural bond, one that took time to build and each person opening up to the other. They were friends, great friends and they both trusted each other.

Shaak reached out again trying to comfort the girl but stopped when Ahsoka spoke "Get out" she muttered. "Ahsoka I'm just trying-" Shaak started, "I said get out!" Ahsoka screamed loudly. Shaak sighed and stood up, she walked toward the door and paused at the entrance "I'm sorry Ahsoka" she said then left without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Spiraling out of control chapter 3

Three weeks later Jedi temple.

Ahsoka walked through the halls of the Jedi temple, it was dark so she had no problem sneaking out during the night. She had done this several times before and each time she did it she told herself that she just needed to get away, just for a little while. Shaak ti didn't understand heck all the Jedi would never understand, the only other one who shared some kind of grief with her was Obi-wan. That was because he was Anakin's friend as well but he had also been his master so it made sense that he would share Ahsoka's pain.

Ahsoka carefully and quietly walked out of the temple and down toward the city of Corusant. She just needed to dull her mind get something that would take the pain away dull it even and she knew exactly the place. Her feet carried her down the streets of Corusant, the people paid little attention to her as she was just another passing civilian to them going about their business.

Ahsoka scoffed, the civilians had it so easy, they didn't have to go fight in a war like she did. They didn't have to risk their lives everyday on the battle field, they didn't have to worry about the clones that watched their backs like she did. No they were just average ordinary citizens with out a blasted care in the world.

Ahsoka walked into a cantina and found a empty both in the back, she sat down and looked around watching the different species of beings mingle and laugh. "What would you like today mad' am?" a service droid said rolling up to Ahsoka. "What ever you got that's the strongest" Ahsoka replied.

Moments later a tall glass with a green liquid was sitting in front of the Jedi padawan. She took the glass and brought the brim of it to her lips and started drinking. The alcohol burned going down her throat but she drank until the glass was empty. She sat back and closed her eyes for a moment allowing the liquor to dull the pain she was feeling.

"It's just not fair…" she whispered opening her eyes to look around once more. As the late night hours rolled by the young padawan consumed more alcohol, she didn't care that it was against what the Jedi said heck she didn't care about being a Jedi at the moment. All she wanted to do was to wash the memory of her master's death away.

Three more glasses now laid empty on the table and the young padawan was hammered. "Excuse me mis but I think you have had enough" a voice saying drawling Ahsoka's semi conscious mind. Ahsoka looked up with glazed dull eyes at a tall brown hair male then she laughed. "Enough, I haven't had nearly enough. Why don't you go back over to where ever you came from and leave me alone" Ahsoka replied reaching for another glass that had been sitting on the table.

"Ma'am its time you leave you had more than your fair share to drink" the man replied taking a hold of the girls arm. Ahsoka's eyes turned to one of warning saying that if he didn't leave her alone he would regret it but the man persisted and tried to pull her up from her seat. Even if Ahsoka's drunken state she could still connect with the force, it just required more effort. She reached out with her other hand and shoved the man away from her with the force which sent him toppling back over some tables and smashing into a wall.

Ahsoka finished the glass then laid a few credits on the table before stumbling out of the bar back toward the Jedi temple. Ahsoka hardly remembered making it back into her room before she passed out through she did know it took her much longer to return to the temple than it did leaving it. She fell down on the bed and instantly sleep took her.

Ahsoka woke up the next morning with a head splitting headache, she sat up slowly and realized she was on the floor. 'Must have passed out here instead of in bed' she thought, she sat up and used the force to dull the pain in her head some. She'd personally much rather have to deal with a headache than to think about her master. The howling of her stomach drew her attention and she realized that she hadn't eaten well since a long while now.

She was also feeling rather weak, not just from the lack of food but because she hadn't trained any since she was told the news about her master. Maybe some food and a sparing match would do her some good she thought. Ahsoka stood up grabber her lightsabers as well as her master lightsaber, she didn't go anywhere with out it. Perhaps it was just his force signature that remained in the saber that help sooth her pain or maybe it was because she just didn't want to forget him, perhaps it was a little of both.

Ahsoka pulled her cloak around her as she exited the room and walked down one of the halls, this would be the first time she was outside of the room in daylight since the death of her master. Why she wore the cloak well it might have seemed silly to some but to her it was like a shield, a barrier that kept the unwanted questioning looks from other padawans, Knights and even some of the Master away from her.

Her pace was slow and intentional but she finally reached the cafeteria. After getting a tray she sat down at the furthest table in the room, away from the other Jedi. She took slow small bites of her food, she really didn't want to eat because every time she tried to it just made her sick but she did so for the sake of not starving to death. As Ahsoka ate her meal she felt the curious eyes of the other Jedi in the room watching her, the whisper of words they shared to each other. They were talking about her wither it be good or bad she didn't care she just ignored them and continued to eat.

Shaak watched Ahsoka from the other side of the cafeteria, this was the first time she had seen the girl outside of her room since Ahsoka had been told the news. Though Shaak had been rejected the last time she tired to help the young girl she was obligated and compelled to try again. Shaak stood up and made her way over to Ahsoka sitting down at the opposite side of the table "Hey Ahsoka" she said with a warm friendly smile.

Ahsoka look up at the Jedi master for a moment then returned her gaze toward her food. "Ahsoka are feeling any better?" Shaak asked, Ahsoka didn't respond instead she just took another small bite of her food. "Ahsoka I am just trying to help you" Shaak said trying to get through to the girl. "Then just leave me be" Ahsoka replied softly reaching forward to grab the glass of water on front of her.

Shaak reached forward and took a hold of the girls hand "Ahsoka please, I know you are struggling and I want to help you move on" Shaak replied. "Move on…you expect me to move on after what happened?" Ahsoka asked looking up at the Jedi master. "Ahsoka, there is no death, there is only the force. You need to move on its what Anakin would have wanted" Shaak said.

Ahsoka shook her head slowly and looked up at her "What would you know…you weren't close to him. You weren't his padawan, you didn't serve by his side in battle for nearly three years!" Ahsoka replied sharply. "Ahsoka hanging onto this pain, it's not good for you. It will poison you if you don't let it go" Shaak insisted. Ahsoka stood up and turned to leave the cafeteria "Ahsoka listen please you need to move on, the Jedi order needs you. We all need you" Shaak said as she watched the girl leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Spiraling out of control chapter 4

Ahsoka walked into a empty training room and walked onto the mat. She let her cloak fall down to the ground and pulled out her sabers. She began going over some of the basic forms. After about twenty minutes she heard the door opened and she sensed Master Kanobi walk into the room, she ignored him and continued her training.

"You know Master Shaak ti is just trying to help you Ahsoka, she cares about your well being" Obi-wan said walking up onto the mat. "She sure has a funny way of showing it" Ahsoka said through gritted teeth "All she tells me is that I need to move on" she continued.

Obi-wan nodded "And you do Ahsoka, I know you miss him but I also do but we are at war and we need to focus on winning this war" Obi-wan said. Ahsoka paused and looked at the master Jedi "You make it sound so easily, he was your friend and you make it seem like his death doesn't bother you" she said and slashed harder at the opponent she was visualizing in her head.

"Ahsoka it does bother me yes, and it hurts me that he is gone we have more important things to worry about" Obi-wan said. This time Ahsoka fully stopped and turned to look at him "More important? Anakin was important to me!" Ahsoka replied. "I know he was Ahsoka I know he was but…" Obi-wan trailed off and sighed. He could tell Ahsoka was still very upset about this he just didn't want to push her to move on.

"How did it happen?" Ahsoka asked as she resumed her training. Obi-wan closed his eyes, he knew this question was bound to come, he just didn't know if he was ready to give the answer. He wondered if it would do more harm than good if he told her, he didn't want to keep secrets from Ahsoka but he also didn't want to have her believe that he was the reason her master gone. He blamed himself enough as it was for the incident.

"How?" Ahsoka asked again stopping again to look at him. Obi-wan's silence was beginning to push the bounds of Ahsoka's patience "How Obi-wan!" she said loudly. Obi-wan sighed "Ahsoka…I…" he stopped and decided against telling her for the time, he turned and began to leave the room.

Ahsoka knew Obi-wan was not telling her something and she wanted to find out, she needed to find out. All her emotions were just building up and she didn't know what to do. Obi-wan looked back at the young padawan "Ahsoka I am truly sorry" he said walking out of the room.

Ahsoka watched the master Jedi leave the room and sighed, when the door slid shut she allowed herself to slip to her knees and give into her pain once again. "Of all the masters why did it have to be mind" Ahsoka said as tears filled her eyes again. Her hand trailed down to the hilt of her master's lightsaber and she took it in her hand.

She unclipped it from her belt and let out a shaky breath, her thumb reached over and activated the blue blade. Its blue blade sprung to life, the saber felt strange in her hand but she adjusted her hand until she found a comfortable gripping position. Her dull blue eyes met the blight blew glow of the blade. She took in a deep breath and let the force signature of her master that was emitting from the saber surround her.

A couple hours later Ahsoka was sitting in Anakin's room staring at a holo picture. It was of her and Anakin they were both laughing, they were both happy. It just seemed so unreal to her that he was gone, her thumb caressed the photo gently as memories of her and Anakin flooded in to her mind.

She thought they would both survive this war, she didn't think it would be like this. That he would be taken from her and if anything she thought that she would be the one to die first, she was the more careless one not him. She closed her eyes and held the picture close to her "I miss you…" she said softly.

It was unlike a padawan to morn for such a long time but they were more than just master and apprentice, they were best friend. The council already thought that they had been to close but the two were a perfect match for each other. To her they seemed like the perfect master and apprentice in a manner of speaking.

Ahsoka needed to find out what had happened to her master when he was on that mission, she needed to know. Ahsoka got up and put her cloak back around her, after clipping her master's lightsaber to her belt as well as her own and placing the picture back on the desk she headed out of the room.

Ahsoka made her way though the temple to the Jedi archives, she walked in and sat down at a computer. Her hands went to work as she pulled of Anakin Skywalker's file and began to read. After reading many of his exploits and mission he had went on before she became his padawan she found little about his death. In fact the entire report of the mission leading to his death was just gone.

Ahsoka slammed her hand down on the table in frustration and laid her head down on the table. Why was the report missing from the mission it shouldn't be unless someone had removed it, that was the only explanation. Question was who and why. Ahsoka stood up and thought, she would have to talk to someone who was there with Anakin when he died, that was the only way she was going to find out.

Rex, that's it. Rex was almost always with Anakin when he was in battle. He must have seen or heard something, now she just needed a way to get to him. Ahsoka turned and walked outside of the library and out of the temple. She knew the council would not send her on another mission especially without a master so she would have to do it on her own.

Ahsoka jumped onto her fighter and blasted off once she was in space she reached down and changed the frequency of her ship to the same frequency as the Resolute. "Admiral Yularen this is Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano" she said. At first there was static but after a moment a voice called through the static "This is Admiral Yularen" the other end said. "I need you location…the council has sent me to link of with Captain Rex" she lied. "Transmitting location now" the other end said, Ahsoka looked down as the location of the Resolute appeared on her nav computer. Ahsoka locked her ship into a hyperspace ring and jumped into hyperspace.


	5. Chapter 5

Spiraling out of control chapter 5

(Just thought I'd let you all know. The more feed back I get the faster I will update my stories. Hope you all are enjoying this one. Please: Read, Enjoy and Review.)

Ahsoka walked onto the bridge of the Resolute and directly up to Admiral Yularen "Commander Tano you arrival is unexpected" Yularen said. "It was a last minute deployment, I need to link up with Captain Rex immediately" Ahsoka lied, she was in no mood to put up with questions from the man, she just needed to find Rex.

Yularen eyed the girl for a moment, she looked different. There was no smile on her face and her eyes were no longer their bright blue color. He noticed a third lightsaber hanging from her belt and realized that it was Anakin Skywalker's saber "Commander I am truly sorry for your loss, General Skywalker will be sorely missed" he said. "Just tell me where Captain Rex is Admiral" Ahsoka snapped.

"He has been redeployed to the planet of Dathomir." Yularen said. "Take me there immediately" Ahsoka replied quickly leaving no room for argument as she turned and walked from the bridge.

Ahsoka board a shuttle that would take her to the surface of Dathomir, she was surrounded by a squad of clone troopers. "Commander, Rex is held up in sector three. He is pinned down, we will try to get you as close as possible" a clone said. Ahsoka nodded and as the shuttle landed and she stepped out followed by her clones.

It took nearly and thirty minutes to reach Rex position because Ahsoka and her men were ambushed by some droids. When Ahsoka was finally able to get to Rex and clear the area she walked over to him.

"Thanks for the help Commander I didn't think our request for reinforcements reached the Republic" Rex said taking his helmet off and sat down to catch his breath. Ahsoka nodded "Rex I need to ask you something" she said standing in front of the man.

Ahsoka didn't give Rex a chance to respond before she spoke "What happened to my master?" she asked. Rex looked up at her "You mean you don't know?" Rex asked surprised. "I know the file said he was killed here but I want to know how Rex, Obi-wan won't tell me and I need to know. The report of the battle was removed from Anakin's file and only a Jedi can do that" Ahsoka replied.

"I need to know if you saw or heard anything" Ahsoka continued. Rex rubbed the back of his neck and thought about how to answer the Jedi's question. "We were helping the witches fight off the Separatists, they contacted the Jedi asking for help and the council sent General Skywalker and Kanobi as well as some clones. Soon after our arrival General Skywalker got separated from the squad. We fought like hell against the droids but they just kept coming, we held out for five days but we were low on everything: Ammo, food and fuel for our machines" Rex started.

"Rex I don't care about that just tell me about my master" Ahsoka snapped. "General Kanobi sent me and three other men to find General Skywalker, we came across the witches home and saw the General about to go in. He said he saw a bunch of droids go in and he told us to send a message to the Republic for reinforcements. After the main battle was over we were still fighting pockets of droids but were able to get inside of the witches home" Rex continued.

"And did you find my master?" Ahsoka asked, Rex lowered his eyes and sighed. "We searched for days inside of that place Commander, there were droids scattered all over the floor but we couldn't find the General. All General Kanobi was able to find was Skywalker's lightsaber. We didn't have the supplies to stay put and keep searching we had to pull out and get more supplies, we had to Commander we didn't have a choice, our scouts told us that more droids were on their way and if we didn't pull out to rearm then we wouldn't last. I tried to convince the others to keep searching but we were force to leave. A month later we were sent back to help clean up the rest of the droids" Rex finished.

Ahsoka took a moment to process what Rex had said. In her mind they had abandoned him, they had left him behind…alone to die. Maybe it was from lack of proper nutrition or maybe it was just all the pain she was feeling because of her masters death that caused her to think this way. "You abandoned him! You left him here to die!" Ahsoka snarled loudly.

"Commander we had no choice we had to pull out" Rex replied, "There always a choice and you choose to leave him!" Ahsoka said raising her voice louder. Rex stood up "We were low on supplies what would you have had us do?" Rex snapped back. "Stay and look for my master! He is gone now because of you and Obi-wan!" Ahsoka yelled shoving past Rex and grabbed the nearest Night Sister whirling her around to face her.

"Take me to you home now" Ahsoka demanded angrily. Several of the Night Sisters had their weapons trained on the Jedi padawan. "Commander listen to me, we check he is not there" Rex said walking up to the girl again. Ahsoka ignored the Captain and glared at the Night Sister "Take me to your home now!" she snarled.

The Night Sister nodded and pulled away from Ahsoka's grasp "I will take you" she said and began to walk north. Ahsoka followed close behind the Night Sister "Commander where are you going?" Rex yelled. "To find my masters body" she snapped back and walked away from Rex.


	6. Chapter 6

Spiraling out of control chapter 6

"I am growing worried for Ahsoka" Master Shaak ti said standing next to Master Kanobi. "She is having a much harder time dealing with the death of Anakin than I am" Obi-wan replied. "She's become emotionally unstable Master Kanobi and I fear that she may never get over Skywalker's death" Shaak said.

"Yes I know Master Shaak ti, I have sensed it and I two grow worried for the young padawan" Obi-wan replied. "We should check on her Obi-wan we shouldn't give up hope on her. I know death of someone close to you is never easy perhaps both of us can help ease her pain" Shaak replied. Obi-wan nodded and followed the other Jedi master through the temple toward Ahsoka's room.

Shaak knocked on the door "Ahsoka?" she called, no response. Shaak waved her hand and the metal door slid opened and they both walked inside. Obi-wan went to look in Ahsoka's room while Shaak looked in Anakin's room. "She's not in her room" Obi-wan said walking out of Ahsoka's room toward Anakin's room.

When the door opened Obi-wan was met with a mixture of both Anakin's old force presence and Ahsoka's force presence. "She certainly has been spending a lot of time here" Obi-wan said looking around at the room. "Yes I know" Shaak replied as she picked up the holo picture of Anakin and Ahsoka.

"We need to find her Obi-wan" Shaak said placing the picture back on the desk. Obi-wan cast out his senses to find the young padawan, through his search in the temple he could not locate her. "She's not in the temple" he said after a moment, "Where could she have gone?" Shaak asked. "I don't know we should see if her fighter is still here" Obi-wan said as he and Shaak made their way out of the room toward the aircraft bay.

The two Jedi arrived at the aircraft bay and Obi-wan walked over to the flight logs of each one of the fighters, he typed in Ahsoka's fighter and it didn't pull up. "Her fighter is not here" Obi-wan said. "Where could she have gone?" Shaak asked. "I don't know" Obi-wan replied stoking his beard.

Ahsoka followed the Night Sisters through the foggy red surface of the planet to the Night Sisters home. "Why is it so important to find a dead Jedi" one of the sisters asked. Ahsoka ignored the Night Sister's question as she saw the massive structure that is the home of the sisters, she quickened her pace until she stood at the entrance. "What is it you seek child?" Mother Talzin asked as the met the Jedi at the entrance.

"My master's body, he was abandoned here when the Republic was forced to pull out" Ahsoka replied. "Ah yes Anakin Skywalker, he was here but no more" Talzin replied. "What do you mean he is not here!?" Ahsoka demanded, Talzin smiled and led the Jedi inside of the building.

Ahsoka followed the witch inside and a massive stone door slid shut behind them. "You are grieving over your master" Talzin said. "You think! He was abandoned here left to die!" Ahsoka growled. "Yes your Jedi friend Obi-wan Kanobi no doubt had a hand in that" Talzin replied leading the girl to a table and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Master Kanobi wouldn't willing leave Anakin behind" Ahsoka protested. "Your confliction is evident child" Talzin replied. Ahsoka sat back in the chair and rubbed her temples letting out a slow breath. "What did you mean by he is no longer here?" Ahsoka asked. "Anakin Skywalker was collected by a bounty hunter by the name of Cad Bane" Talzin replied.

Ahsoka looked up, the way Talzin spoke her master's name was puzzling her, she never said his body; she referred to him as if he was still alive. "What happened to my master?" Ahsoka asked looking up at the women. "When the sisters found him, he was injured, barely alive. They tended to his wounds but before they could finish the healing ritual they were kill and Cad Bane took him" Talzin replied.

"My master he's alive?" Ahsoka asked as her breath quickened looking at the Night Sister's leader. "Yes but faintly" Talzin replied looking at the Jedi padawan. "Where! Where is he!?" Ahsoka asked standing up pleading for answers. "I do not know where he was taken but I have heard whispers of where he may have been" Talzin replied. "Please tell me!" Ahsoka begged, her heart pounding violently.

"There is another bounty hunter by the name of Aurra Sing who Chad Bane has had many dealings with. Seek out her and you may yet find Cad Bane" Talzin replied. Ahsoka stood up with new purpose, she was determined to find her master and prove the Jedi were wrong to give up on him.

"Before you go child I have a gift for you. For aiding us in destroying the Separatists invaders" Talzin said. A green mist began to circulate around Ahsoka and she looked down as her arms began to burn like fire. Ahsoka watched as snake like serpents of green mist burned into her skin. "This will give you the strength and power to find you master" Talzin said.

"Thank you" Ahsoka said with out a seconds thought of the green misty serpents in both of her arms as she stood up and ran out of the building back to where Rex was at. Ahsoka was feeling a mixture of pure joy knowing that her master was still alive but also anger for the Jedi and Rex for giving up on Anakin.

"What do you mean she went to Dathomir?" Obi-wan asked looking at a holographic image of Admiral Yularen. "She said the council instructed her to aid Rex in the clean up of Dathomir" Yularen replied. "The council gave no such order, Ahsoka has been in such a bad emotional state she is barely able to function" Obi-wan replied bewildered. "I see sir, I will have her brought back to Corusant immediately" Yularen replied before ending the connection.


	7. Chapter 7

Spiraling out of control chapter 7

A Republic shuttle landed on top of the Jedi temple and a very angry Ahsoka stepped off. How dare they force her back to Corusant, back to the Jedi temple just as she was about to begin her search for Aurra Sing. Ahsoka was met by Master Kanobi and Master Shaak ti both sharing what looked to be mixture of concern and slight anger on their faces. "Why did you go to Dathormir?" Obi-wan asked in his usual calm tone.

Ahsoka glared at the man, during the trip back to Corusant she had a lot of time to think. Obi-wan had been the one that ordered the troops to retreat from the planet, to leave her master on Dathomir. He may be a master but she was to mad at the moment to care "To look for my master which YOU left behind" Ahsoka shot back hotly stretching the world 'you' signaling that she knew it was him who ordered the troops to pull out.

Obi-wan cringed at her words, she wasn't suppose to know that he had made that tuff call. It wasn't easy for him, he didn't want to just leave Anakin down on the planet but his troops need to get more supplies and the only way to do that was to pull out. "Ahsoka I didn't have a choice" Obi-wan said trying to convince himself more than the flaming padawan before him.

"Don't give me that Kriffing lie Obi-wan! He wouldn't have abandoned you when you needed him! He wouldn't have left you there, he would have searched endlessly for you!" Ahsoka shot back. Obi-wan was stunned, he had never in the three years he had know her heard her cuss before. This was defiantly not like Ahsoka.

"I know he wouldn't have Ahsoka, I didn't want to have to pull out but I had to think about the others. We already had so many wounded there they wouldn't have done any good if they had staid" Obi-wan replied.

"You could have staid behind, you could have kept looking. You would have found him IF you had staid" Ahsoka growled. "What do you I would have found him?" Obi-wan asked looking at the Jedi padawan. "Cad Bane found Anakin, he is alive! The Night Sisters were trying to heal him but Cad Bane kill them and took Anakin" Ahsoka snapped.

"Where is all this coming from? Why would a bounty hunter such as Cad Bane be on Dathormir?" Shaak asked. "It doesn't matter why he was there all that matters is that I have to find my master!" Ahsoka said. "Ahsoka…Anakin is gone ok. Look I know you are struggling with this but you need to just forget and move on. This isn't healthy for you" Obi-wan insisted.

Ahsoka tried so hard to keep her Togrutan aggression from adding to her mounting anger, she was just so frustrated that they wouldn't understand that her master was alive and he needed her. Ahsoka closed her eyes trying to calm her anger, she took several deep breaths "He is alive wither you believe it or not and I am going to go and find him" Ahsoka replied.

This time it was Shaaks turn to answer "Ahsoka you are not allowed to leave the temple until you have come to the realization that you former master is dead. You need to clear you mind of this so you can move on" Shaak said taking both Obi-wan and Ahsoka by surprise by how fast the master Jedi was dealing out a punishment.

"Your going to keep me from finding my master when there is a chance that he is alive!?" Ahsoka screamed. For get the part about the no emotion part of the Jedi code, Ahsoka was pissed now. "It's for the best Ahsoka. I will ask the council to send out some Jedi to search for Aurra Sing to inquire about Skywalker" Shaak said calmly.

It took the young padawan every ounce of her will power not to lash out at the women so she simply stormed past both of them and went straight to her shared quarters. Obi-wan sighed and looked at Shaak ti "Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" he asked. "Right now it's what needs to be done. We can't have a padawan running around the galaxy" Shaak said.

It was only mid day so Ahsoka had a lot of time to think. She didn't know why she hadn't realized it before; if her master had died she would have felt it. She would have felt his death through the force but knowing this, it begged the question. Why would the council, the Jedi be so quick to pronounce him dead?

Ahsoka reached out and felt through the force searching for the bond she shared with her master. When she found it she grabbed a hold of it, the fact that the bond was there proved Ahsoka's point that her master was alive.

Next Ahsoka reached out and felt for her master in the force, she didn't know why she hadn't thought of this earlier. His presence was faint, weak but still it was there. He was alive and she had to find him, she need to find him.

Ahsoka's jaw clenched in determination, the council's orders be damned. She was going to find her master no matter what anyway said, no matter how bad the odds were stacked against her she was going to find him. She would wait for the cover of night fall to escape from the temple then she would head to lower parts of Corusant to begin her search.

When night fall finally came Ahsoka was eager to get out of the temple and begin her search. No one, not even Master Yoda was going to stop her; making sure she had the three lightsabers clipped to her belt she threw her cloak over her and headed out of the room.

Ahsoka masked her force presence so the Jedi would not be able to find her once she left the temple. She started down the hall that would take her out from the temple; from there she would take a speeder to the lower parts of Corusant. Her feet glided quietly over the red carpet, her montrals aided by the force were picking up even the slights noice as she made her escape.

Ahsoka quickly hugged a wall as she heard a door opening around the corner and laughter from some of the other Jedi. A few seconds passed and the air grew quiet once again and Ahsoka snuck toward the entrance of the temple. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching then ran down the stairs of the temple.

It took the young padawan almost forty five minutes to get to the lower levels of Corusant but when she did she walked to the nearest cantina. Ahsoka dug into one of her pockets and found some credits; she would bride the bar tender and ask for the whereabouts out Aurra Sing.

Ahsoka walked into the cantina hood drawn over her head to conceal her face. She made her way up to rodian who was manning the bar. "I'm looking for a assassin by the name of Aurra Sing" Ahsoka said. Before the rodian could reply Ahsoka felt the barrel of a blaster being pressed into her back "Who's asking?" a female replied.

"I am interested in purchasing some Intel from you" Ahsoka replied while at the same time using the force to alter her voice slightly so it wouldn't be recognized. "And what makes you think I have the Intel you are looking for?" Aurra Sing replied pushing the blaster further into Ahsoka's back and waved her to the back exit of the cantina.

Ahsoka walked out the back and turned to face the woman "I need the location of a bounty named Cad Bane" Ahsoka said. "The Republic has placed a pretty high reward for his capture, why should I trust you with his location when you might turn him in?" Aurra Sing asked. Ahsoka smiled and said simply "You can't."


	8. Chapter 8

Spiraling out of control chapter 8

Let's just say the meeting with the cloaked figure didn't go exactly as Aurra Sing had hoped for, now she found her self bolting through the lower level streets of Corusant trying to evade the hooded person who was chasing after her.

Ahsoka jumped over a speeder and was gaining on the assassin, the blasted woman had hit her right in the face and ran for it. Ahsoka used the force to tare down a sign and it crashed in front of Aurra Sing blocking her path. "Tell me where he is!" Ahsoka demanded.

Aurra Sing turned pulled both of her blaster and open fired, she watched as a green and yellowish green lightsaber sprung to life and began deflecting the bolt of energy. Aurra turned and ran down an ally way knocking over several trash cans along the way hoping to slow her assailant down but she was not so lucky.

Ahsoka jumped over the cans and used the force to slam the assassin against the wall "Where is Bane!" she demanded loudly. Aurra hit the wall with a loud thud but was able to land on a knee "Your going to turn him in to the Republic!" she replied firing her blasters again as fast as she could.

Ahsoka was so concentrated on deflecting the blaster bolts that she didn't notice a silver ball flying right at her. When she finally realized it was a grenade it detonated in front of her. Ahsoka barely had enough time to throw up a force shield before she was thrown back by the blast. Ahsoka hit and collapsed to both knees, her breathing hard and fast from chasing the assassin for so long.

When the ringing inside of Ahsoka's head finally faded and her eyes were able to focus again she looked up and saw Aurra Sing pointing a blaster directly at her head. Then suddenly is was as if the entire world just slowed down and Ahsoka could feel the misty serpents begin to move in her arms.

The next thing Ahsoka knew was the Aurra Sing was screaming, Ahsoka looked at the assassin and a green misty fog started to form around Ahsoka. Ahsoka watched as the green mist formed the shape of two serpents one on her left and another on her right.

Somewhere deep inside of Ahsoka's core all the pain and angr she had felt was beginning to build, her blood began to boil with rage and Ahsoka's face took on a sinister snarl.

"Where is he!?" Ahsoka demanded extending her hand forward, the two green serpents as if commanded attacked Aurra sinking their misty fangs into her body causing unimaginable pain to the assassin.

"Tell me where he is!" Ahsoka growled and her voice suddenly echoed off of every building around them similar to what the Night Sister voices did. Ahsoka closed her extended hand turning it into a half closed fist. The green serpents dug their fangs deeper into the assassin causing her to bleed.

"He's….he's…Serenno…headed to Serenno" Arrua chocked out then started coughing up blood. "Taken to…Separatists leader…Dooku" Arrua continued. Ahsoka fits closed tightly and the serpents dug their fangs into the assassins neck silencing her for good. Then…the anger faded all the rage she felt disappeared back down within her and the green serpents disappeared from sight.

Ahsoka was panting, what in the world had just happened. She just killed a person in cold blood, she didn't know what came over her, what had made her kill the assassin. What were those green serpents of mist? Was that the gift Mother Talzin was speaking of? As quickly as the moment had come it had faded leaving the padawan slightly shaken and confused.

Ahsoka pulled up the sleeves to her cloak and looked at her arms, the serpents were still there. She reach over with a slow hand and touched the markings, she closed her eyes and took a moment to catch her breath. There was no explanation of why she had just exploded in rage I mean sure she was mad but that was something more. It wasn't just anger, no. As she thought back to the moments before she remembered feeling complete undeniable hatred and rage, desire to destroy and have revenge. The rush of power she had felt during that moment was now gone.

She thought over what the assassins had said then her eyes widened, Anakin was being taken to Count Dooku. Ahsoka stood up and ran down the alleyway to find the nearest ship that would take her to Serenno. Maybe there was still time, maybe she could get to Anakin before Cad took him to Dooku but she needed to hurry.

Anakin Skywalker was fading in and out of conscious, his mouth was dry and his throat was burning. He could tell in his semi conscience state that he was suspended off of the ground. Every intake of breath was a challenge; each breath took more effort then the last. He could feel himself fading; he could feel the darkness creeping over him to take him in to slumber for eternity.

Then Anakin felt it, it was faint but it steadily grew. A cry of pain and complete turmoil then it morphed into a deep dark anger and hatred. Anakin tried to place who this pain was coming from but his mind was slow and weak.

He wanted to so desperately to just give into the darkness that threatened to take him, then his pain would be over. Then he remembered what he was fighting for, not just for the Republic, the Jedi; he was fighting for more than that. He was fighting for his friend Obi-wan, his wife Padme and his apprentice Ahsoka.

Then suddenly his mind made a connection and he felt the pain through the bond he shared with Ahsoka. "Ahsoka…" he said weakly, he couldn't just leave her; so he fought. He fought with every bit of strength he had, every ounce of his will pushing him to survive, pushing him to fight "Ahsoka…" he said stronger.

Shaak ti felt bad for dealing with Ahsoka so harshly, it wasn't the poor girl fault. Shaak knew that Ahsoka was a good girl but she was just struggling to deal with this hardship. Perhaps if she spoke with her again it could help, though she had tried before and failed it did not dampen her resolve. Shaak stood up and headed out of her room toward Ahsoka's room, she knew the girl was probably still mad at her but she needed to try and get through to her.

Looking at it now, Ahsoka was a lot like Anakin the two were almost like looking in a mirror sort of speak. They way they acted, to their attitudes to their minds on the battlefield, no wonder they made such a good pair. Instead of knocking Shaak just walked straight into the common room and headed toward Anakin's room figuring that was where Ahsoka was at.

"Listen Ahsoka I wanted to talk to…" Shaak trailed off as she walked into the empty room not seeing Ahsoka. Shaak looked around for the young padawan trying to find her, she then went to Ahsoka's room and found it empty as well. Ahsoka?" Shaak called walking back into the common room, after a long moment of silence she reached down and turned on her comm. "Master Kanobi we may have a problem" she said.

"What's the problem" Obi-wan replied. "Well I decided to go talk to Ahsoka, I felt bad about acting as rashly as I did and wanted to talk to her and well, she's not here" Shaak said. "What do you mean she is no there?" Obi-wan replied. "I mean she is not in her room and she is not in Anakin's room" Shaak replied. "Do you think she went looking for Aurra Sing?" Shaak asked. There was a paused before Obi-wan replied "Based on how certain she sounded yesterday I would have to assume so. I'll go get a speeder ready and we can go look for her" Obi-wan replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Spiraling out of control chapter 9

Anakin had meditated for hours though he hated it, it needed to be done. He could already feel his body getting stronger and his connection with the force strengthening as well. Just a little long and he may be able to get out of this situation he found himself in. He in all honesty had no idea how long he had been bound by this ray shield but he knew he needed to get out and get back to the Jedi.

Anakin lifted his head slowly and looked around, he found himself in a holding cell of some sort. He let a long breath escape from his mouth then inhaled deeply; he had to think of a way to get out of the ray shield.

His eyes fell upon a switch at the far end of the room; he hoped it was to the ray shield. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the switch, the switch slowly began to move toward the off position. The ray shield dropped and Anakin collapsed to the ground, he hit it hard and groaned.

Anakin carefully pushed himself up not wanting to strain his already exhausted body any further. Anakin crawled over to a small metal shelf and grabbed a hold of it using it to pull himself to his shaking feet. "This is going to be harder than I thought" he muttered. Anakin made his way slowly toward the door sliding his hand across the wall to support his weight, he was weaker than he originally thought.

The door slid open with a silent hiss and Anakin carefully made his way down the hall, he recognized that he was on a ship, if he could take it over he could use it to take him back to Corusant. Anakin walked down the hallway trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. When he arrived at what he thought was the cockpit he hit the button and the door slid open.

Anakin looked around then noticed the cockpit was empty, Anakin looked around to make sure then walked over to the chair and slumped down into it. Anakin reached over for the controls and typed in the hyperspace directions for Corustant. A sensor began to beep and Anakin looked over at a screen. He saw Cad Bane back in the supply room "Bane" Anakin growled.

Anakin then noticed that that the supply room was able to disengage from the rest of the ship. A smirk grew on Anakin's face as he began the disengagement sequence from the rest of the ship, he was in hyperspace so disengaging part of the ship would be risky, for Cad of course but Anakin didn't care. Anakin hit a button and a door closed over the supply room and the air lock sealed.

"What the?" Chad said turning around and he looked out the view port from the sealed door and saw his ship taking disengaging from the supply room. Anakin shot forward away from the shuttle and relaxed more in the chair. Anakin then felt something wet under his clothes, he lifted up his shirt and noticed he was bleeding from the stomach. He pulled medical supplies from a wall next to him and began bandaging his wound. Now it was just a matter of time before Anakin reached Corusant.

Serenno mid day…

Ahsoka's walked in to Count Dooku's home and found the man in the main hall. His back was facing her and hands behind his back. "Didn't your master ever tell you it is not wise to break in to a Sith lords house" Dooku said turning to face the girl. Dooku could sense the anger radiating off of the girl it was strong and violent. "Where's my master!" Ahsoka spat igniting her two sabers, Dooku allowed himself a small smile. "Your master should be arriving shortly then I will do my master the favor of killing him" he said.

"You won't touch him!" Ahsoka screamed jumping across the room hurling herself at the Sith lord. Dooku ignited his curved hilt and deflect the attacks with ease, the child was fast and strong but sloppy. Dooku attack put the Jedi padawan on the defensive instantly and Ahsoka found herself back stepping to keep from getting stabbed by the Count's saber.

"Your form is sloppy child but that is to be expect seeing who your master is" Dooku taunted. He had the effect he was looking for because the Ahsoka became enraged at the insult pointed at her master. "My master is great!" Ahsoka yelled slashing faster at Dooku then she jumped up in the air and came down with a powerful downward cut.

Dooku allowed the girl to come down on him and he redirected his blade slightly so Ahsoka would lose her balance when she came down on her feet. Ahsoka slid off of the Count's blade and landed on unsteady feet then found herself hurled across the room by lightning.

"You're a fool child to think you can match the power of the darkside" Dooku said as he slowly walked up to the girl "And now, you will die" continued. Ahsoka squirmed as the lightning picked up intensity and her screams filled the room. As Ahsoka began to boarder on unconscious and surely death she felt the misty serpents begin to movie within her body again.

Dooku must have sensed something change within the girl as the lightning picked up even greater intensity. The lightning began to scar the Jedi's body from the relentless assault from Dooku. The green mist began to form around Ahsoka like it had done once before and the serpents appeared next to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's anger began to fester inside of her, her left hand raise forward and the serpents sprung at Dooku. Dooku ceased the lightning and ignited his saber swinging at the serpents but his saber just passed straight through them. "What's this!?" Dooku demanded trying to fend off the misty serpents.

Ahsoka stood to her feet and hurled her self at him, bringing both sabers down upon him. Dooku tired to fend off the Jedi and dodge the two serpents at the same time. Dooku shot lightning from his left hand at the serpents but his attack did nothing.

Ahsoka rolled out of the way as the lightning's radius spread and she slashed at Dooku's leg cutting it. Dooku staggered back slightly and deflected her next set of mid level slashes. Dooku backed out of main hall and down the hall way deflecting the relentless assault from Ahsoka and dodging the misty serpent's teeth.

Dooku soon found himself out side in his court yard but was forced to continue to give ground. With each redirection and block that Dooku preformed he found his body growing ever weaker. Dooku pulled his reserves of energy to him and preformed five very quick slashes and jabs and one of his strikes hit Ahsoka's main saber rendering it useless.

The green bladed flickered out and Ahsoka back flipped several feet away, she reached down to her belt and pulled her master's saber out activating the blue blade. Dooku took the moment to catch his breath but it wasn't long before the Jedi was back on him. One of the serpents bit into Dooku's right arm causing him to howl in pain and drop his saber.

Ahsoka kicked Dooku in the knee causing him to buckle and fall to the ground, she kicked his lightsaber away from him "Where is my master!" she said. The two serpents began to coil themselves around Dooku's neck and the older man felt the air being taken away from him.

Dooku didn't know how to fight against the witches magic that some how Mother Talzin gave Anakin's apprentice. Ahsoka snarled and kicked Dooku in the face "Where is he!?" she screamed tightening the hold the snakes had around Dooku's throat.

Dooku clawed at his throat trying to pry the serpents off of him but his attempts were in vain. He eyes looked up at Ahsoka and he saw hatred, rage and anger, his vision began to blur and darkness threatened to over take him. "Gone" Dooku lied right before his neck snap with a loud crack.

Upload)


	10. Chapter 10

Spiraling out of control chapter 10

"I've searched everywhere and I can't find her, her fighter was grounded and I've had the droid police search for her for weeks" Shaak said frustrated. Shaak looked up at Obi-wan "Are you sure Anakin is dead Master Kanobi? Ahsoka sounded so sure when she said he was still alive" Shaak continued.

"I couldn't find him in the Night Sister's home and we searched for days, there was no trace of his body all I found was his lightsaber" Obi-wan replied. "I will go talk with Master Yoda, he has a much stronger connection with the force than any of us, he may be able to sense something that we missed" Obi-wan said turning to leave. Shaak ti nodded and watched the other Jedi master leave.

Anakin forced his tired mind to stay focused as he dropped out of hyperspace above Corusant, now he just had to make it to the temple with out crashing into any building or wrecking the ship. Anakin pulled back on the throttle to slow the ship as he entered Corusant's atmosphere and he took the ship back to manual.

He looked around as the massive structures of the buildings came into view but Anakin was beginning to see double. Anakin shook his head and blinked his eyes "Focus" he ordered himself. Anakin dropped lower, he was could see the temple but his vision became blurrier "Come on almost there" he said.

Anakin reached over to drop the landing gear and as he reached up to slow the ship even further everything went black and Anakin passed out. His unconscious body pushed forward on the stick which forced the ship into a steep dive. The ship began to pick up speed as it neared the ground, closer and closer he came to grazing the buildings around the ship.

Sensors were going off like crazy inside of the space craft as it continued to plummet toward the ground. 1500 meters…1000 meters…500 meters down and down the ship fell then suddenly the automatic pilot kicked back in sensing that the ship was not slowing. Under belly thrusters ignited and the ship began to pull up but it wasn't fast enough. The nose of the ship smashed into the ground causing the ship to flip and smash sideways into another building.

When the ship finally came to rest well it was no longer recognizable as a ship, it looked like a heap of metal and wires, pieces of wreckage spanned for several miles. Fire ships were swarming around the wreckage trying to put out the fire before the fuel cells caught fire. People on the streets were screaming and ran as they watched the ship crash unbeknown to them of the pilot still inside the wreckage.

Ahsoka was sitting impertinently in Dooku's estate, she figured if she waited long enough that Anakin would be brought here. But she had been there for almost a week and nothing, no shuttle landed outside of the estate, no Cad Bane and no Anakin. Ahsoka looked at the hilt of Dooku's saber which now sat in front of her on the desk.

Ahsoka reached out and took the hilt in her hand; the hilt felt strange having the curve to it. She activated the hilt and the crimson blade came out with a snap hiss. Ahsoka stood up and twirled the blade a couple times testing its balance. Ahsoka did notice that with the curved hilt gave the user of the weapon a slightly different angle of attack.

As she continued to twirl the blade she reached down with her pinky and pressed the trigger like switch on it, the bladed shorted to the length of a shoto blade. This could certainly surprise an enemy who had not encountered a saber like this how it could change its length so quickly.

She extinguished the crimson blade and clipped the hilt on to her belt, it would serve as a replacement for the main saber she lost until she was able to construct another lightsaber. Knowing that her master was still alive meant that she would have to give him his lightsaber back that was of course when she found him.

She had waited long enough here and needed to continue her search, maybe she could contact Cad Bane if Dooku had hired him. Yes that was it, she quickly walked back over to the desk and pulled up the holocal logs. She scrolled down through them and found Cad's frequency; she hit the button to open up the frequency.

Anakin woke up to the sound of beeping he opened his eyes and looked around. The cockpit had been crushed or what was left of it anyway, wires where sticking out of the walls and panels were sparking. When Anakin could get his eyes to focus he looked down at a red flashing light, Anakin lifted his hand to hit the button but a sharp pain in his side forced him to fall back in the chair.

Anakin had to use the force to activate the button which opened up a holochannel. The projection lens was cracked so Anakin found himself looking at a fuzzy blue image. The fuzzy image looked like his padawan Ahsoka. His first thoughts were of relief "…Hey Snips" he said then began coughing.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she looked at the blue projection of her master "Master…I knew you were alive I just knew it! Where are you!?" Ahsoka asked franticly. Her hands ran over the controls on the panels in front of her trying to find a way to locate the ship. As the panel began to trace the call Ahsoka looked up at the battered face of her master a solemn look came over her face.

"I thought you were dead…" Ahsoka said softly "So did I for a while" Anakin replied in a weak voice. "Where are you?" Ahsoka asked again. Anakin was about to replied when the holographic image of Ahsoka began to flicker in and out until it died completely. "Master!? Are you there!? Can you hear me!?" Ahsoka said but the realized that the connection had been lost.

Ahsoka looked down and at the panel hoping it would have a location, Corusant. Anakin was back on Corusant though she didn't know exactly where, she stood up and ran out of the building back to the ship she had taken and blasted off from the planet. "Hold on Anakin, I'm coming" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

Spiraling out of control chapter 11

When Ahsoka dropped out of hyperspace and began her decent toward the Jedi temple she noticed smok bellowing upward toward the sky. Ahsoka thought back to the conversation she had with Anakin, he looked like he was in rough shape, could he be there she wondered.

Ahsoka piloted the craft down toward the smoke and Ahsoka saw buildings with glass knocked out of them. Her ship dropped lower and Ahsoka could now make out a large chunk of metal resting on the ground "Anakin…" she muttered and immediately prepped the ship for landing.

Ahsoka jumped off of the ship as it landed and she ran toward the wreckage "Anakin!" she yelled as she fought through the crowed that now surrounded the wreckage. Ahsoka burst through the crowed and saw several police droids surrounding the craft inspecting it. She walked up to one of them "What happened?" she asked.

The droid turned to her "This shuttle crashed here two days ago, we have just now been able to put out the fires, we are working on cutting open the cockpit now" the droid said. "I'll help" Ahsoka said running past the droid to where others were trying to cut through the metal to get to the cockpit.

Ahsoka took out Anakin's lightsaber and ignited it, she cut a large round hole in the metal and used he force to pull the chunk out. She walked inside and looked around, she could feel her master had been here. "Anakin" she called searching what was left of the ship, Ahsoka made her way to the cockpit and looked inside.

It was empty, the cockpit was empty. Ahsoka looked around and noticed blood on the pilots chair, Anakin must have been injured the question what where was he. Ahsoka walked back out of the ship and to a droid "There was a man here, where is he? Ahsoka asked. "When we arrived we found no one inside of the craft, if there was then the person must have left" the droid replied.

"Where are you master" Ahsoka asked herself as she walked away from the ship toward the city, she had to find him. If he was hurt and as must blood as there was on the chair in the cockpit he wouldn't last long. Ahsoka didn't have must time to find her master.

Anakin limped his way toward the Jedi temple, his hand was over the side of his blood stained shirt. He was in agonizing pain but he had to make it to the temple, he was almost there. As he began up the long stair case the pain in his side became more and more unbearable but he continued to walk up the stair.

A few steps up and he had to stop, he leaned over and rubbed his side. His breathing was hard and fast as he forced air into his lungs again he felt dizzy and sat down. After a moment of rest he tried to raise to his feet but the pain in his side forced him to crawl. He would have just contacted Obi-wan with his com but it had been broken and was now useless.

A quarter way up and again he had to stop, he rolled over on his back holding his side, his bleeding has worsened. He would have reached out with the force and contacted Obi-wan or even Ahsoka but he was concentrating solely not blacking out again.

Shaak ti walked through the temple trying to find Obi-wan, she wanted to ask him what Yoda had said. She paused when she felt pulled toward the entrance of the temple, she turned and began walking toward the entrance.

What her eyes fell upon shocked and amazed her "Anakin" she exclaimed running up to the man who had just crawled up the last stair. He looked in terrible shape and in need of medical treatment. "Obi-wan get a medical unit brought out her immediately; it's Anakin I found him!" Shaak said. 

Obi-wan watched as Anakin floated inside of a bacta tank, he had been in there for days. "How much longer?" Obi-wan asked the medical droid, "He has sustained severe internal damage, it will take time for his body to recover" the droid replied. Obi-wan sighed and sat down "I'm so sorry my friend, I though you were dead…" he said.

The door opened and Obi-wan turned to see Master Shaak ti "He's in good hands Obi-wan, you should get some rest. You've been up for seventy-two hours" Shaak said walking into the room. Obi-wan shook his head "We need to find Ahsoka now, she's still out there" Obi-wan replied.

"I spoke with Master Yoda and he has sent Master Plo Koon and I are to search of her" Shaak replied. Obi-wan sighed and looked back up at Anakin inside of the tank, he had been so sure that Anakin had died that seeing him alive was as much as a surprise as not finding him in the first place. Obi-wan yawned stood up and walked out of the room to his room to get some rest.

Ahsoka walked through the streets of Coursant reaching out with the force to locate her master but she hadn't had any luck so far. 'Where could he be' she wondered, perhaps he had made it back to the Jedi temple, or maybe he went to see the Chancellor or Senator Aimdala. Come to think of it Anakin always spent a lot of time with the Senator when he wasn't on missions; he just told her that he was going to check on a friend which of course Ahsoka knew was the senator.

Ahsoka had walked over to an air taxi and climbed in the back seat, she knew where the senator lived because she had been there once before. She told the driver where she wanted to go and sat there in silence. She wondered if the senator heard the new about Anakin's 'death' and how she took it. She knew they were close friends and always suspected there could possibly be something going on between the two but never said anything of it to Anakin.

Padme sat inside of her apartment crying for the hundredth or so time. It was just so hard to believe that her Ani was dead. At first she had thought that Obi-wan was joking when he came and told her but the look on his face proved otherwise. So there she sat on the couch crying again as she thought about her dead husband.

What would have led Padme crying herself to a dreamless sleep was disturbed by the sound of a speeder coming to a halt outside of her apartment. Padme wiped her tears off with her sleeve and made her way to the vineyard that overlooked the city. She saw an air taxi and half expected to see Obi-wan stepping out of it but was surprised to Ahsoka step out. No one had seen the girl in weeks now or at least that is what Obi-wan had told her last time he came to check up on her.

"Ahsoka?" Padme said in a hoarse voice from all the crying. "Is Anakin here?" Ahsoka asked jumping straight to the point. Padme's face was one of confusion, sorrow and turmoil. Had the girl not heard of the news, she must have. She was Anakin's padawan so she must have heard of Anakin's death.

"Ahsoka, Anakin is dead didn't you hear of the news when it came out" Padme said softly. "No he is not, I can sense he is alive senator" Ahsoka replied. Padme shook her head, the poor young girl must just be in denial she thought. "Yes he is Ahsoka, Anakin is dead. He's not coming back" Padme chocked back trying to fight back another wave of tears that threatened to coming pouring out.

"No my master is not dead, he is hear on Coursant and I need to find him" Ahsoka said frustrated. Ahsoka knew he was alive, she could feel he was alive so why wouldn't anyone believe her. "Ahsoka…I know he was your master and I am sooo sorry but Anakin is dead" Padme said walking up to the girl.

"ANAKIN IS ALIVE!" Ahsoka yelled angrily, she was fed up with people not believing her. "I can feel it, he is alive!" Ahsoka continued making no attempt to hide her anger. Padme sighed and looked down at the floor "Obi-wan couldn't find him Ahsoka, he said he looked for days but found nothing. He said he had to leave to get his wounded taken care of. I know its hard Ahsoka but Anakin is gone" Padme replied in a even softer tone.

"Is that really what you think, that Obi-wan was forced to pull out. NO, he abandoned my master! He and Rex abandoned him, left him there to die!" Ahsoka said bitterly. "Obi-wan and Rex wouldn't leave Anakin there, they wouldn't abandon him Ahsoka" Padme said defending the two.

"Kriffing Sith hell Senator! Fine believe that he is dead! I am going to find him, I'll show you, I'll show all the council, Obi-wan, Shaak ti and Rex that my master is alive!" Ahsoka spat angrily before turning and storming back toward the cab getting in and took off.


	12. Chapter 12

Spiraling out of control chapter 12

A month, Ahsoka had been searching for Anakin for a month on Coursuant and found nothing. She had searched every level of Coursant even the crime filled lower levels with thieves and murderers and found nothing. Ahsoka could tell her master was healing, she could feel it through their bond but he wasn't strong enough yet that she could locate where he was.

Her first thought had been to return to the Jedi temple and see if he was there but then she decided against it because she would probably have to face punishment for disobeying the council. The young Jedi rubbed her tired eyes, she hadn't slept much since this whole ordeal had started and she knew she wouldn't until she found her master.

"Another drink for you ma'am" a service droid said placing another alcoholic beverage on the table. Ahsoka took the drink and hit the middle between chugging it and taking even small drinks of it. Sure a Jedi was not suppose to drink alcohol but Ahsoka really didn't care, it wasn't the first time she had broken the rules.

No one would believe her, no matter what she said they just didn't believe that Anakin was alive. Ahsoka looked down as the light began flashing on her communicator again, a look of annoyance appeared on her face. 'Probably Obi-wan or Shaak ti trying to contact me again' she thought. Obi-wan, Anakin's best friend thought he was dead, Shaak ti thought Anakin was dead and they both almost convinced her completely that Anakin was dead. The fact that Obi-wan had abandoned her master on Dathomir show Ahsoka another side of Obi-wan, heck it showed her another side of the Jedi Order.

It showed her how much they didn't care, sure their faces might show sadness and sympathy about ones passing. They would tell Ahsoka to just seek refuge in the Force and move on, that it was the will of the Force that it happened. But Ahsoka couldn't seek refuge in the force, she didn't want to, she wanted to find her master.

After a month however Ahsoka began to wonder if she would ever find him, she had search every place for him and found nothing. She knew drinking wasn't the answer to her problem but it helped take her mind off of all of it. Off Obi-wan's choice to abandoned Anakin, off the council lack of faith and support when she said that Anakin was alive. Where the Jedi really so blind in their so called will of the force that they couldn't sense her master was alive? Perhaps, perhaps not.

Anakin's eyes snapped open inside of the bacta tank, he looked around before pushing himself up to the surface of the tank. He pulled the tube from his mouth and took deep loud breaths, a moment later a medical droid came over and helped him from the tank "You should rest in bed, you internal organs have just healed but your body is weak" the droid said.

Anakin dried off and put on his clothes "I need to find Ahsoka" Anakin said. He tried to push himself from the bed which he was now sitting on but his legs turned into jelly, he grabbed onto the bed before he fell. "Sir I must insist that you rest, your body needs to build up its strength" the droid replied. The door opened and Obi-wan saw Anakin try to push himself from the bed again and he reach forward quickly to catch him as he fell. "Anakin you should rest" he said gently sitting his friend back up in the bed.

"Ahsoka…where is she…" Anakin said as he looked back at Obi-wan. "She went searching for you, she has been missing for over a month. Master Shaak ti and Master Plo Koon are looking for her" Obi-wan replied. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile, his friend and former apprentice was alive "It's good to have you back" he said as he hugged him. "Now you should rest Anakin until your body is strong enough, you've been through quiet a lot" Obi-wan said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Yea tell me about it" Anakin replied.

"Master Plo I've found Ahsoka. She's in the lower levels I've been tailing her for a while" Shaak said quietly into her comm. "I'm on my way from the upper levels" Plo replied. Shaak turned off her comm. and slowly began to approach the Jedi padawan, she had masked her presence when she had first seen Ahsoka now she just had to get to her.

Ahsoka was getting desperate, she had followed every possible lead she had heard about the crashed shipped and where the pilot may have gone. She had spent a lot of her credits bribing people for information who claimed to have the location of the lost pilot but all of them had lied and ran off with the credits. Ahsoka could still feel her master presence was on Corustant she just couldn't pinpoint where it was at so she was force to rely on the words of people.

Ahsoka sat down on a bench and sighed, if she just would have been there with her master when all of this had happened she could have kept him safe. Sadly the council thought she was to young for the mission and forbid her to go, Ahsoka didn't know why, she had been on several dangerous missions before so again why was this one so dangerous.

"Ahsoka" Shaak said reaching out to touch the girl. Ahsoka jumped up from the chair and spun around to see the master Jedi. "I'm not going back to the temple until I find my master" Ahsoka said quickly figuring the Jedi master had been sent to find her and bring her back.

"Ahsoka we found Anakin he is back at the temple, we've been searching everywhere for you trying to find you" Shaak replied stepping toward her again. Ahsoka shook her head "No, your lying I would have felt his presence at the temple if he was there. You're trying to take me back to hold me there" Ahsoka said. "Ahsoka I'm not lying to you. Anakin is back at the temple please come and see for yourself. We were wrong to think he was dead, I found him on the temple steps and we took him to the medical room, he is waiting for you Ahsoka" Shaak replied.

"NO! You're trying to trick me! I will find Anakin and prove to you all that you were wrong, I will find my master and you're not going to stop me!" Ahsoka yelled. "Ahsoka please, I'm not trying to trick you. I was wrong not to believe you we all were wrong but when I found him at the temple I knew I had to find you. Please come back" Shaak insisted.

"You didn't believe me before! You didn't trust me before so why should I trust you!" Ahsoka said taking a step backward. "Please Ahsoka listen to me, Anakin is back at the temple come back with me and you can see him" Shaak said. "No I'm not going to fall for your trick!" Ahsoka growled "And your not taking be back to the temple, I am going to find my master!" she said with a voice that grew cold and full of anger.


	13. Chapter 13

Spiraling out of control chapter 13

Ahsoka knew there was only one way to keep from being taken back to the temple and that was to flee the other Jedi. But Ahsoka didn't think Shaak would give up that easily, in the back of Ahsoka's mind she thought of how many time Shaak had tried to convince her that her master was gone and that she needed to move on.

This was a trick this had to be a trick, Ahsoka didn't think the Jedi would stoop so low to lie and trick one of their own but then she remembered when Obi-wan faked his dead and made Anakin believe he was dead. Anger flared up in the padawan and Ahsoka reached inside of her cloak that covered her now scared body thanks to the lightning that Dooku had struck her with.

"You're not taking me back" she spat as she pulled out her shoto lightsaber and a hilt from her other side. She didn't realize she had grabbed a hold of Dooku's lightsaber instead of Anakin's until she felt the curved hilt in her hand. It didn't matter though it would serve its purpose. She activated the yellowish green shoto blade and the crimson blade of Dooku's lightsaber. "I'm finding my master and you're not stopping me" Ahsoka snarled.

Shaak stepped back slightly, Ahsoka had just threatened her. A fellow Jedi threatening another, this had gotten way out of control and Shaak needed to calm Ahsoka down. Shaak then noticed the crimson blade Ahsoka was holding as her eyes traced the blade from the tip to the hilt she realized it Dooku's lightsaber. "You…you have Dooku's lightsaber" she said confused.

"I took it after I killed him on Serenno. Cad Bane was going to take my master to him so I killed Dooku before he could get to my master" Ahsoka replied now in a unnerving calm tone. The calmness in which Ahsoka spoke sent a shiver down the Jedi master's spine. Ahsoka a Jedi padawan killed Count Dooku, it just seemed impossible. Dooku was one of the most skilled duelist of his time.

When Ahsoka's first set of strikes came Shaak was taken by such surprise that she nearly missed being severed straight in half. The Jedi master jumped back and activated her lightsaber just in time to block vicious slashes from the Jedi padawan. Shaak deflected the strikes or dodged not striking out at the girl "Ahsoka stop what are you doing" Shaak yelled over the screams of people fleeing the sudden outbreak of violence.

Ahsoka let all of her pain, her sadness and anger out and channeled it into destroying the thing that seeked to keep her from finding her master. Her strikes became faster, more accurate and much more power. Each blow grew in speed and strength as Ahsoka rained down relentless blow after blow on the master Jedi.

Shaak staid on the defensive the entire time never striking at Ahsoka, she could understand her frustration even her anger to some degree but to attack another Jedi out of it was just unthinkable. Shaak could feel waves of emotions pouring off of Ahsoka and the speed and power of her strikes growing. Each block required more effort to deflect or redirect than the last and Shaak knew if Ahsoka didn't come down then she would be forced to wound the girl so she would stop.

"Ahsoka stop this isn't right! Please stop!" Shaak begged at their sabers were locked. "No, I'll find my master and since you stand in my way of doing so I'll kill you!" Ahsoka screamed ramping up the intensity of her strikes. Shaak gasped, how could Ahsoka just kill another Jedi, Shaak was only trying to help her.

Shaak continued to block the vicious assault while probing Ahsoka's with the force trying to find a weakness. When she found one she preformed a quick jab with her lightsaber cutting Ahsoka across the leg, not deeply as she didn't wish to harm the girl only get her to stop and calm down.

But alas it had to opposite effect that Shaak was hoping for. Ahsoka staggered back as the searing heat of Shaak's lightsaber cut her across the leg, she looked down at the wound and growled. Ahsoka looked back up and her ocean blue eyes became sickly yellow, she barred her teeth at the other Jedi and hurled herself at Shaak ti.

Another blue blade intercepted the yellowish green and crimson blade "Ahsoka stop this" Plo demanded. Ahsoka snarled "NO!" she screamed and attacked Plo viciously. Ahsoka could feel Mother Talzin's witch magic feeding her anger making it boil. Ahsoka took a hold of the accent magic and commanded the two green serpents to appear. The misty green serpents took form and attacked Master Shaak ti who soon found out her saber had not effect on them.

"You all left him there to die!" Ahsoka yelled as she continually attacked Master Plo. Her voice echoed off of the massive buildings that reach high into the sky. As each word she spoke grew darker so did the serpents speed and largeness in side. "We didn't leave him there Soka please calm down" Plo replied trying to fend off the attacks.

Plo Koon was also able to spot a weakness in Ahsoka's defensives and slashed upward cutting the power cell clean off of Ahsoka's shoto blade. Ahsoka jumped back to avoid being cut again and commanded on of the serpents to attack Plo Koon. Now Plo and Shaak were busy dodging the serpents which seemed to still be growing in size and speed making it harder for them to avoid.

Ahsoka reached into her cloak again and pulled out her master's light saber, she activated the blade and hurled herself at Shaak ti and Plo Koon who were now back to back. Once in the center of them Ahsoka summoned all of her power to build within her self as well as the Night Sister's magic. The serpents dissipated as the power was drawn into Ahsoka then erupted like a thermal detonator.

A wave of dark energy exploded around Ahsoka and green magic lightning exploded all around her, glass shattered from buildings and foundations cracked causing buildings to give away and crumble. Shaak and Plo Koon both threw up a force shield and were herald back. Both smashed into a building as it collapsed around them, they pulled up large pieces of rumble around them to keep from getting impaled by glass shards that flew through the sky. Then it stopped and Ahsoka fell to the ground body exhausted, every muscle in her body ached from exerting so much raw power. She didn't know how she had done it but what did matter what that Shaak and Plo where no where in sight now. Ahsoka stood up slowly on shaky legs and walked carefully down the ruble littered streets to find her master.


	14. Chapter 14

Spiraling out of control chapter 14

Anakin was feel must better after a couple days and he was able to walk around now. Obi-wan came to check on him often but now Anakin wanted to get out and find Ahsoka. During the three days he had to spend in the medical room after he was pulled from the bacta tank he felt something. It was sudden, a explosion of anger in the force, someone close to him gotten extremely angry and after meditating on it he realized it was Ahsoka.

Anakin walked out of the medical room and caught up with Obi-wan "I need to be out there helping Shaak ti and Plo Koon find Ahsoka" he said. "Master Shaak and Plo both returned to the temple late last night Anakin" Obi-wan replied. "Did they find Ahsoka, is she here?" Anakin asked quickly. Obi-wan shook his head "Yes they did find her but when they tried to convince her to come back to the temple she refused not believing that you were here and she attacked them" Obi-wan said.

Anakin shook his head "Ahsoka wouldn't do that master" Anakin argued. "She did Anakin, left some nasty marks on both of them. Shaak ti said that she tried to convince Ahsoka that she wasn't lying but she wouldn't hear her out. She said that Ahsoka was determined to find you and prove us wrong" Obi-wan replied. "Prove us wrong about what?" Anakin asked. "That you were alive, we thought you were dead Anakin and when I first told Ahsoka about it she was devastated. She spent a long time inside of your guys room refusing to see anyone or even come out, after a while she came out but she wasn't right…" Obi-wan said

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked concerned, Obi-wan sighed and looked up at him for a long moment. "She took the news of your death a lot harder than I did Anakin, she looked almost lifeless and completely dead inside, then she said she felt you faintly through the force and at that point became obsessed with finding you. I also told Senator Aimdala because she is a close friend of yours" Obi-wan explained.

Anakin almost forgot about his wife, he had been so concerned about Ahsoka that he had neglected to contact her. He would go see her quickly before he went and searched for Ahsoka. "Where's my lightsaber?" Anakin asked, Obi-wan smiled slightly. "I gave it to Ahsoka figured you would want her to have it. She clings to that thing tightly, didn't go anywhere without it" Obi-wan replied.

Anakin turned to head out of the temple to see his wife but stopped as Obi-wan spoke. "One more thing Anakin…Ahsoka killed Count Dooku and when she attacked Shaak ti and Plo Koon she was using a strange kind of magic" Obi-wan said. Anakin thought he didn't hear his friend right the first time, Ahsoka killed Count Dooku that was that was just unthinkable. But the second part was even more confusing than the first, Ahsoka using some form of magic. The closes thing Anakin could think off of the top of his head that was magic was Sith sorcery but that just didn't make sense to him.

Padme sat in her apartment holding onto the necklace that her husband had given her so long ago, her thumb caressed the simple yet special design on it. Her heart and mind where both heavy not just on Anakin but on Ahsoka as well. The poor young girl sounded so sure that her master that Anakin was alive but Padme just couldn't believe it. She looked up as she heard a speeder stop outside of her apartment when she went out to see who it was she went pale and stiff.

The first thought that ran through her mind was that she had gone insane and began seeing things because there at the entrance of her apartment stood Anakin. Padme blink three or four times trying to discern if she was seeing things or if this was real. "Ani…" she said softly. "Padme" Anakin replied running up to her and hugging her tightly then kissed her lips. Tears flooded Padme's eyes and they flowed down her cheeks, Anakin was alive he was right in front of her, this was him. After was seemed like for ever she spoke "I thought you were dead…" she whispered. "I thought I was to Angel" he said still holding her tightly in his arms.

Ahsoka had to stop, she had to rest her body just couldn't go on like this. Days with out resting or a proper meal for that matter, her muscles still ached from the exertion of energy that she had used when dueling with the two Jedi masters. Part of her felt bad for attacking them but the other half told her that she had done the right thing by doing that.

Ahsoka sat down on a bench as the moon rose over the massive structures. Her legs hurt from the miles upon miles she had treaded trying to find her master, she had grown fed up with asking people nicely where the missing pilot from the crashed ship went when they had no real information about him. So instead she resulted to demanding and threatening them, they were either giving useless information or the said they didn't know anything.

Ahsoka did however find herself back up at the upper most level of Corusant again, where her search first began. After thirty minutes of resting and rubbing her tired feet Ahsoka pushed her body back to its feet and dragged them along the streets. She couldn't give up hope and she wouldn't, he was her master and she was his apprentice. They would stick by each other through thick and thin no matter what. Even when the entire Jedi order would give up on him she would not, she would search no matter how far or how long it took her until she found him.

"Padme I can't stay I need to find Ahsoka, she is somewhere on Corusant and I'm getting worried about her" Anakin said as he tried to pry his wife's arms off of him. "Ani please don't go" Padme begged not wanting him to leave her even for a second now that she had him back. "I promise I will come back angel but I need to find Ahsoka, she attacked Shaak ti and Plo Koon when they tried to bring her back to the temple" Anakin replied.

Padme looked up at Anakin confused "Why…why would she do that?" she asked. "She thinks they were trying to trick her and keep her at the temple, she doesn't know that the Jedi realized that I am alive" Anakin replied. "She was right you know, I even thought you were dead even through she tried to tell me you were alive I just wouldn't accept it. I didn't believe her when I should have" Padme said softly. "It's ok angel, once I find Ahsoka and explain to her that the Jedi did find me it will be ok" Anakin replied standing to his feet and headed back to his speeder.

"Please Ani, be careful" Padme said giving him another hug and kiss "I will angel" he replied getting in the speeder and flying off. As Anakin flew his speeder through the city he was growing more concerned for Ahsoka, he could feel a mixture of emotions coming off of her emotions that Ahsoka could easily be suppressing but they seemed to be dominating her at the moment driving her forward.

Anakin parked his speeder outside of the temple and jumped out, he began to follow Ahsoka presence that lingered in the streets. The only problem was that Ahsoka presence was practically everywhere, she must have search most of the planet trying to find him. Anakin followed the strongest and newest presence that Ahsoka left behind which lead him deep into the city. It took him most of the night to follow his padawans force signature but he could tell he was getting closer.

Anakin couldn't help but feel so grateful to have a padawan who would clearly search the entire galaxy for him, to the ends of every planet and probably into a different galaxy if she had to just to find him. She was his best friend and he knew it was likewise with her as well, they shared a very close bond with one another. Anakin knew that if Ahsoka was in his shoes he would be doing the exact same thing she was at this very moment.

Anakin must have walked for nearly twenty miles when he finally heard screams coming from a block away and his padawans force signature led that same direction. Anakin began to run as he saw people running in fear clearly something had frightened them, as he drew close her heard a female yelling. "Where is my master!" Ahsoka screamed loudly as she held a man up to the wall with the force chocking him. "P-please…i-I don't know" the man chocked out. "You said you heard something about the pilot who crashed the ship, where is he!" Ahsoka said tightening her grip around the man's throat.

Anakin crept along the corner of a building as he heard the shouting that was just on the other side. The voice sounded tired, frustrated, sad but above all angry. Anakin turned the corner and he saw Ahsoka holding a man to the wall with the force chocking him. "Tell me where he is!" Ahsoka yelled making the invisible hand clasp even tighter around the man's throat. Anakin's eyes widened at the sight of this, his padawan was attacking a innocent person. Anakin quickly analyzed Ahsoka's words, under all the tiredness, all the frustration under all anger one thing stood out. Shear desperation, she was desperate to find him, desperate to see him, desperate to be by his side again.

Ahsoka was about the silence the man's pleas when a familiar voice shouted her name "Ahsoka."


	15. Chapter 15

Spiraling out of control chapter 15

"Ahsoka" the name rang inside of the young padawan's head, but it wasn't the name that meant anything to her; it was the person who said her name that meant so much to her. Ahsoka slowly turned her head and the blurry silhouette that she saw in the corner of her eye slowly came in to view. "Anakin…" she said with a voice that could barely be heard over the sounds of gasping from the man she held to the wall.

Anakin looked into Ahsoka's eyes and through the dull blue they had become he saw a spark of hope. "Ahsoka put him down, he knows nothing" Anakin said softly as he approached her. Ahsoka looked at the man she had pinned to the wall and let him drop to the ground then she returned her gaze to her master.

"I knew you were alive…I never gave up hope, the others did but I didn't" Ahsoka whispered. Anakin walked up to Ahsoka and hugged her tightly "I know you didn't Snips, I know you didn't" he said gently rubbing her back with his hand. "I'm so glad your back" Ahsoka sobbed joyfully. "Me to Ahsoka, me too" Anakin said feeling his tunic become soaked with tears from his padawan.

Ahsoka pulled away after a moment and reached into her cloak down to her belt "I figured you may want this back" Ahsoka said handing him his lightsaber. Anakin reached down and took the saber from her hands, he then noticed scaring on both of her orange hands "What happened?" he asked. Ahsoka pulled her hands back and hid them "its nothing master" Ahsoka replied.

"Ahsoka what happened please tell me" Anakin asked again more concerned that she wasn't showing him and hiding it from him. Ahsoka reached into her cloak again and pulled out Count Dooku's saber showing him. Anakin looked down at the hilt of the saber that cut off his hand "Obi-wan told me you killed Dooku" Anakin said.

"I made Aurra Sing tell where Cad Bane was taking you, then I went to Serenno to intercept him. I fought Dooku and I killed him, he broke one of my lightsabers so I took his to use" Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded and hugged her again "I never stop searching for you master, when I felt you were alive I just knew I had to find you" Ahsoka continued.

"I know you did Ahsoka and I'm glad you didn't give up on me" Anakin replied with a smile. "Now let's get back to the temple, you look like you haven't eaten a good meal in a while" Anakin continued. He started to walk down the road toward the temple with Ahsoka falling right next to him.

Ahsoka and Anakin arrived back at the temple midday and walked inside, they both went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Ahsoka sat down and dug into her food, Anakin sat down across from her and began eating. Anakin was glad to have his padawan back but his eyes trailed down to her scared hands again 'could she have gotten those when she fought Dooku' he wondered.

Ahsoka looked around after taking another bite of food and she saw Shaak ti and Plo Koon sitting on the other side. She immediately turned her head before they could look at her, she returned her gaze back to the food and continued eating. Both Shaak and Plo Koon had bandages around different parts of their bodies both given to them from Ahsoka.

Anakin noticed Ahsoka tense up and he looked up and saw Shaak and Plo at the far side of the cafeteria. Anakin stood up and walked over to the two master Jedi and spoke to them, Ahsoka couldn't hear them over the sounds of laughter from other students.

Ahsoka glances back and saw Anakin, Master Shaak and Plo Koon making their way over to her. She stiffened as they both sat down across from her, her eyes remained on her tray not looking up at them. "Ahsoka" Shaak said softly looking at her, when the girl didn't respond Shaak reached out and touched her arm.

Ahsoka's eyes slowly lifted upward to look at Shaak ti "I don't blame you for snapping like you did" Shaak said. Ahsoka took a shaky slow breath and flexed her fingers looking back down at the table. "Ahsoka I was wrong to not believe you. You were right, you were right Ahsoka. I am so glad I was wrong" Shaak said.

"Of course you didn't believe me…I'm just a padawan. A master is always right so they always listen to a master. I'm the one that shares the bond with Anakin and you choose not to listen to me" Ahsoka said mockingly, why she said this she didn't know but she didn't regret saying it. It felt like it needed to be said so she just said it. "Soka we are sorry we didn't believe you" Plo said. "Sorry doesn't change that you all chose to leave him behind" Ahsoka shot back hotly.

"Ahsoka" Anakin said gently placing his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Its true master! They all left you behind! Obi-wan and Rex left you behind to die!" Ahsoka yelled. "Ahsoka please calm down" Shaak said trying to soothing the girl. "We were wrong not to believe you Ahsoka I am so sorry that we didn't, we should have believed you" Shaak continued.

"But you didn't! You didn't believe me! I told you, I told you he was alive and you didn't believe me!" Ahsoka screamed. "Ahsoka It's ok, you don't need to get mad. You're tired you need to get some sleep" Anakin said. "No, no I'm not tired. I'm mad! They didn't believe me master! They didn't believe you were alive, it's all their fault. I believed that you were alive when they didn't!" Ahsoka said as angry tears began to run down her face.

Ahsoka stood up and grabbed her tray, she just needed to get out and away from those who didn't believe in her. "Ahsoka where are you going?" Anakin asked running to catch up with her. "Out" Ahsoka replied walking down the hallway not slowing her pace. "Ahsoka they are trying to apologize, they were wrong not to believe you" Anakin replied.

"Obi-wan, Shaak ti both tried to convince me that you were dead, they both tried to tell me that I needed to move on but I couldn't. Obi-wan your best friend tried to tell me to move on, I thought he would have tried harder, I thought he would have continued to look but he didn't, he left you. They all left you master" Ahsoka replied. Anakin sighed "Ahsoka lets just go for a walk, it will do both of us good" Anakin said. Ahsoka only nodded and continued to walk with her master down the hallway and outside of the temple.


	16. Chapter 16

Spiraling out of control chapter 16

Ahsoka walked back into her shared room with her master, the walk had been peaceful and relaxing. Anakin had not once brought up Shaak ti, Obi-wan or any of the Jedi for that matter. After the emotional rollercoaster she had been on she didn't need to get riled up anytime soon, she just needed to relax.

Anakin had contacted his wife earlier telling her that he wasn't coming home tonight. He needed to be with Ahsoka right now, he had realized that Ahsoka took his 'death' even harder than his wife and that was saying something. Anakin had hugged Ahsoka and bid her goodnight before retiring to his room for some rest. His body was still not quiet back up to full performance so he needed his rest.

Ahsoka was up the next morning early, she finished getting dressed and put her cloak around her to hide her scared body, she already felt like an outcast by the order because she wouldn't except Anakin's death that they tried ramming that he did die down her throat; she didn't need be seen as one either. She walked from her room as her comm. link went off "Padawan Tano" she said. There was a moment of silence before the person on the other end replied, then Obi-wan spoke "Ahsoka…the council wants to see you immediately" he said.

Ahsoka sighed "I'm on my way" she said, for a moment she thought about waking Anakin but dismissed the idea just as quick, he needed his rest. She knew what it was probably about, it was probably about her disobeying Shaak ti's orders to stay here then escaping again and running off to find her master then on top of that it was probably also about her attacking two Jedi masters. She walked out of the room and headed toward the council chambers.

If anything the council should be thanking her, if it weren't for her trying to find her master and killing Count Dooku before he could get his hands on Anakin he might still be out there hurt. On the other hand, if the council would have let her go with Anakin in the first place this never would have happened in the beginning.

As the young Jedi, or training to become one anyway made her way to the council chambers her emotions began to radiate off of her but she was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice. 'Damn the council for not believing me' she thought as her aura darkened slightly. Her stride picked up in pace and the heels of her boots began to snap against the ground as anger began to stir inside of her.

'In fact Anakin wouldn't have gotten captured by Cad Bane if Obi-wan had been by his side but no for some stupid reason they got separated then Obi-wan left him there on that planet' Ahsoka thought as she stepped onto the turbo lift. Ahsoka thought about it, the entire blasted council had abandoned Anakin, not just obi-wan and Rex it was the entire council and the Republic. If they had been concerned even in the slightest bit they would have kept searching for their 'Hero with no fear.'

Ahsoka stepped off the lift now fuming walked right up to the council chamber's doors. Obi-wan must have been waiting for her because the second she was about to open the door Obi-wan did it for her. The look that the veteran Jedi master gave her only angered her more, it was a warm and friendly smile. "Hello Ahsoka" Obi-wan said kindly, the young padawan glared at him and shoved her way past him walking into the council chambers.

Ahsoka stood in the middle of the Jedi council she could feel their eyes watching her. "You summoned me" Ahsoka said in a less than friendly tone. "How are you Ahsoka?" Shaak asked in a gentle soothing tone not wanting to anger Ahsoka who was still emotionally unstable. It was evident to the entire council could sense the tension in the room the second Ahsoka walked into the room.

"If this is the reason the council has asked me hear you are wasting your time. Me and my master should be out fighting this war not debating on my emotion state" Ahsoka replied. Obi-wan sat forward in his chair "Ahsoka this isn't just about your emotion state, you attacked Master Shaak ti and Plo Koon" Obi-wan replied.

"If Anakin hadn't been at the temple I wouldn't put it past the council to pull something like tricking me into coming back to the temple and forcing me to stay there. Just like you tricked Anakin into thinking you had been assassinated Obi-wan" Ahsoka snapped. Obi-wan lowered his gaze as he remembered how Anakin reacted when he found out the council had not been telling him the truth. "Those were different circumstances" Plo Koon pointed out.

"No they weren't! You didn't trust Anakin and let him help you figure out that plot and you didn't trust me either when I told you Anakin was alive" Ahsoka said raising her voice. "We didn't know who we could trust" Obi-wan stated but quickly regretted as it made Ahsoka go off.

"You should have trusted Anakin! You should have trusted me! All of you should have had faith in me! But you didn't, you didn't have faith in me during the Jedi temple bombing and you turned your backs on me and you sure as hell didn't have faith in me when I told you Anakin was alive" Ahsoka said.

The council members were all silent and shared the same solemn and regretful expression. "I have served the Republic and the Jedi order faithfully for almost four years now, I've see and done things that girls at my age should never be exposed to, I've seen my friends die on the battlefield and I figured after everything I've done you would have a little faith in me" Ahsoka continued.

"Enough Padawan Tano, we understand your frustration" Mace Windu said trying to shut the girl down. "NO! don't you dare say you understand what I feel like! I searched endlessly for my master even though you all proclaimed him dead! He is more than my master, he is my best friend but you all tried to keep me here and just told me to seek refuge in the force and move on. You acted like his death meant nothing to any of you" Ahsoka said practically shouting every word.

Ahsoka didn't plan on stopping and at the moment she didn't care how harshly she would be punish for her insubordination she was going to get her point across. "The Jedi are taught to show compassion toward others but there the Jedi council sat not giving a damn about my master!" Ahsoka yelled. "Ahsoka stop!" Mace said loudly and firmly.

Anakin ran through the door just a Ahsoka was about to speak her mind about Mace Windu. He had felt her emotions begin to build as soon as she had entered their chambers; in fact they had become so strong it had awoken him from his sleep. "Ahsoka clam down, go wait outside please" Anakin said turning his padawan to face him.

Ahsoka eyed her master for a moment before storming out of the council chambers making sure to glare at Shaak ti and Obi-wan. When the door closed Anakin faced the council and bowed "Please masters you must forgive her. She's just been through a lot recently and she feels hurt that you didn't trust her" Anakin said. "Your apprentice is out of line Master Skywalker" Mace said dryly.


	17. Chapter 17

Spiraling out of control chapter 17

It was midnight by the time Ahsoka had returned to the temple but it didn't bother her at all. The headache that would undoubtedly come in the morning was worth drowning out the council's lack of faith and trust in her with alcohol. She had proved them wrong in the end and no matter what they told her because of their doubt and lack in faith in her she wouldn't trust them as she once had. She staged back to her quarters and inside of the comm. area. Then she turned left and walked into the bedroom slipping her cloak off she curled up in bed with her back to the door. Her glassy eyes closed and she slowly slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

"Ahsoka?" a voice call to her pulling her from her dreamless slumber so hours later and her eyes slowly opened. When the light hit her eyes she immediately slammed them shut and became aware of the pounding in her head "Five more minutes" she slurred out turned over and pushing her face into what she thought was a pillow. It was warm but not soft like a pillow instead it was firm, she reached her hand up and felt what her head was laying on. What was that…a rib? "Ahsoka" the voice said a little firmer and not from behind her like she had thought it had originally come from. The voice it was coming from under her, her eyes opened slowly and she saw a tanned muscular chest of a male human.

Her mind took longer to register what she saw but when she realized what it was her eyes widened and she looked up to see Anakin staring at her. "Master…what are you doing in my room?" she asked confused as she quickly got off of him. "This isn't your room Snips" Anakin replied, Ahsoka looked around again and realized this indeed was not her room but Anakin's.

She must have gone to the wrong room and passed out before she realized it last night. "Master..i…uh I didn't" she stuttered out trying to think of something to say as her lekku darkened in embarrassment. Her mind was still slow from the alcohol that she couldn't come up with a reason to explain why she had fallen asleep in her master's room with her master. She certainly hadn't intended too it was a accident but she had already spent so many nights in his room sleeping there when she thought he was dead that perhaps it was just a habit.

Anakin stood up and threw a tunic on before looking at Ahsoka "Ahsoka what were you-…" he trailed off as a strange aroma hit his nose. He look at Ahsoka more closely and noticed the glassiness of her eyes then as she began to rub her forehead with her hand "Ahsoka have you been drinking?" Anakin asked. Again Ahsoka was at a lose for words she didn't know how to explain her actions more or less how she was hung over. "I'm sorry" was all she managed to say as she tried to numb the headache with the force.

Anakin was no longer in shock that his padawan had slept with him now he was concerned by the fact that she was drinking. "Ahsoka what where you thinking?" Anakin asked. She looked down "I didn't know what do to…when you were gone…i…" she trailed off again. Anakin walked up to her and drew her into a hug wrapping both arms around her back. He could understand then pain she had been in when he was presumed dead but he didn't think she would be driven to alcohol because of it. Then she started to cry as he helds her "I thought you were dead…I should have been there I could have stopped all of this" she said. "I looked everywhere for you even when they thought you were dead" she continued. "Ahsoka its ok everything is ok now" he said soothingly as he gently sat back down on the edge of the bed and pulled his padawan next to him.

She sat down and avoided his gaze "When…I found out I didn't know what to do…I couldn't just let go like the council wanted me to, I couldn't just move on. So I drowned my pain away…I just needed to forget about it for a bit…" she said softly. Anakin placed a gentle hand on Ahsoka's back and he sighed. "My mother was killed by sandpeople and for the longest time I blamed myself…I still do. I know what its like to lose someone, I know the pain then the anger that follows" Anakin said. Ahsoka turned and looked at him the hugged him again tightly "I never knew my parents…but you're the only family I know and I don't want to lose you" she said. Anakin looked down at her as he held onto her, she didn't look mad anymore like she had been the previous day but now she looked scared. "Please…please don't leave me again" she said clinging to him tighter, "I won't Ahsoka I won't leave you" he said softly.


	18. Chapter 18

Spiraling out of control chapter 18

Anakin didn't know how long he had sat there just hold onto his padawan as she clung to him in what felt like a death grip. He had yet to push her away nor did he scold her about attachments as any other Jedi would have done. Instead he was gently rubbing her back as her face remained pressed against his chest and arms wrapped around him. She needed him and he knew this and he also needed her. He looked down as she muttered the same thing she had been for the past twenty minutes?...or was it an hour now. His eyes saddened slightly at the sight of her, he still couldn't fathom just how hard his supposed death had hit her but it had clearly done a number on her both emotionally and physically. He hadn't realized that her losing him would have driven her to insanity…did she really care about him that much? She must have if she was willing to go against two Jedi masters in a saber duel and against the council's wishes.

He felt her press her head harder against his chest as if seeking more comfort more reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere. He pulled her closer against him and reached out to her force signature to provide her comfort through the force. She latched on to it instantly and with as much will power as she could clung to it like it was some sort of a rope. Through their bond he felt her overwhelming happiness and joy to have him back but also a deep fear of loss and the pain that the loss would bring. He realized that she was terrified of losing him because of how much he meant to her. He had no idea that in the time they had spent together just how much she grown to care for him.

Soon the muttering stopped from his apprentice and his attention was drawn back down to her. She had fall asleep and looked so peaceful that he couldn't find it in himself to wake the girl. She was probably still pretty tired after all she had been through. Gently he wrapped his arm around her legs and twisted his body so he could lay her back down in the bed. With some resists from Ahsoka Anakin was able to pry her arms free from him but when he stood up to leave Ahsoka she instantly began tossing and turning in the bed. He looked back and noticed his cloak laying to the side of the bed so he picked it up and laid it over Ahsoka who wrapped herself in it before falling still once more.

Walking quietly out of his room toward the exit of their shared quarters he hadn't spoken to Obi-wan since Ahsoka had exploded at the council and wanted to make sure the council wasn't going to do anything that could have bad repercussions. Right as he was about to open the door it opened for him and the person who he wanted to see was standing in the door way. "Hello Anakin" Obi-wan greeted with a warm smile on his face, Anakin smiled "I was just on my way to see you master" Anakin replied. Anakin stepped aside to let the Jedi master into the room. Obi-wan sat down and took a seat at a table in the room. "How is Ahsoka doing?" Obi-wan asked, Anakin gestured toward his room "She's asleep" he said.

Obi-wan raised an eye brow in question but didn't ask about it. "I'm worried about her Obi-wan I've never seen her so…lost before" Anakin admitted. "She just needs time to heal Anakin" Obi-wan assured. "She thought I was dead Obi-wan and when she found that I was alive and went to the council for help to find me they blew her off. How would that make you feel if you were in her place?" Anakin asked. "The council was wrong, I was wrong we all were Anakin and I wished I would have believed her" Obi-wan replied. "She wouldn't be having this problem if you all had" Anakin pointed out, "I'm aware of that Anakin and I am willing to admit my fault" Obi-wan replied. Anakin nodded in satisfaction at his friend's willingness to admit his fault.

Anakin would usually have a smirk on his face when he would have pointed out that he had been right and his friend but he looked back toward his room where Ahsoka was sleeping and instead Obi-wan saw a very humble expression on Anakin's face. "I'm lucky to have her you know. She went against the council and even fought and defeated Count Dooku to find me. I could never have asked for a better padawan" Anakin said. "She is like you in many regards Anakin" Obi-wan replied and then smiled "I'm still not sure if that's a good thing though. I've got enough grey hairs as it is already" he said. At this Anakin smiled warmly at his friend and chuckled "Oh come on master I wasn't as nearly as bad as Ahsoka" he said jokingly. "You have no idea Anakin" Obi-wan replied with a wider smile.

"What is the council going to do?" Anakin asked seriously "I don't know Anakin some of the council fears that when she was searching for you she slipped away from the light" Obi-wan replied. Anakin looked up at him "Now hold on just a minute Obi-wan you cant be saying-" Obi-wan held up his hand to stop his friend "I don't know Anakin the council is still deciding what to do we can't forget that she attacked two other Jedi two council members no less" Obi-wan replied. "But she killed Count Dooku Obi-wan the council has to recognize that. She brought us closer to ending this war" Anakin protested. "I understand that Anakin and I have said that to them on her behalf but I am only one voice on the council but nothing has been decided yet" Obi-wan reassured.


	19. Chapter 19

Spiraling out of control chapter 19

Anakin was startled awake late in the morning hours by loud cry sounding from across the room. He stood up quickly making his way to his padawan's quarters where he found her thrashing violently in her bed. Making his way over to her side he kneeled down and began shaking her "Ahsoka, Ahsoka wake up" he said. The emotions rolling off his padawan were a mixture of fear, disbelief and anger "He's alive why won't you believe me" she said loudly. "No he's not dead I know he's not!...you abandoned him" she continued as her body continued to thrash.

"Ahsoka it's just a dream wake up" Anakin said shaking her harder. "You…you left him…I thought you cared…" she whispered. "Ahsoka wake up!" Anakin yelled. "I have to find him…you..you wont stop me" Ahsoka said, Anakin shacked her even harder "You wont stop me!" she yelled startling herself wide awake. Her lightsaber flew from her nightstand and the crimson blade came to life and flew toward Anakin's neck. Stopping only millimeters from his throat her eyes went wide when she realized it was Anakin.

She pulled the lightsaber away "Master…what are you doing in here?" she asked. "You were yelling so I came in and found you having a bad dream so I tried to wake you up" he said. She turned the lightsaber off and placed it beside her "Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you. I'm fine it was just a dream" she said. Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile "Alright Ahsoka just try and get some rest ok" he said before standing up and heading back to his room.

Ahsoka looked over at her crono, it was only 2300 hours and she didn't think she'd be able to sleep again if she tried so she waited until she was sure her master was asleep. Ten minutes later once she was sure he would not catch her sneaking out she stood up grabbing her cloak and lightsaber and snuck out of the room. As she walked quietly through the temple halls she began to wonder why she was even a Jedi anymore. It was something that had crossed her mind since she first pleaded with the council that Anakin was alive. It was obvious that they didn't care, about her about Anakin and probably about the other Jedi even. She though they had, thought they would have tried harder, she had believed in them and they did nothing to help her find Anakin. It made her wonder who else the Jedi council would abandon.

Her blood boiled with anger at the thought of the council now. Once she had looked up to them as the most noble and caring members of the Jedi order. She would often seek out Master Plo or even Master Yoda when she was troubled because she had believed that they had all the answers but oh how she was wrong. They were liars, traitors and just cold hearted. She couldn't trust them, couldn't believe them not anymore and never again not after they had left Anakin to die.

After a ride from the temple she arrived at the usual bar in the lower levels that she went to and walked inside. At least here she wouldn't be chastised about her sour mood like she would have been at the temple. She wasted no time once her drink had been brought to her, picking it up with one hand she began downing the content inside. She downed half of the liquor inside of the cup before sitting the glass down and resting her head back against the wall for a moment. The burn in the throat and the numbing in her mind felt good, really good.

As the late hours of the night turned in to the early hours of the following morning Ahsoka lost count of how many drinks she had. For the past thirty minutes she had been drawling quiet a bit attention to herself as she raved about the Jedi council. "Bunch of stuck up self righteous snobs. The high and might Jedi council knows best…well they can shove a dreadnought up their asses because…they left my friend to die" she slurred out as she downed the last bit of liquor in her glass. Looking up at the bar tender with glazed eyes "Bring me another" she said. "Miss I think you have had enough" the bartender replied shaking his head.

It took her a moment to focus her eyes on the man before she stood up and stumbled her way over to him "I said another" she snapped. "Ma'am your drunk and you're disrupting my other customers. You've had you share now go home" the bartender replied firmly. "I wasn't asking, you get paid to serve drinks not tell me when I've had enough" Ahsoka replied in a low threatening tone, a firm hand was placed on her shoulder "You've caused enough ruckus for the night its time you left" a deep voice said from behind her. "Take your hand off me if you want to keep it" Ahsoka said attempting to shrug the hand off of her. The hand simply tightened and began to turn her around, Ahsoka hand began to fumble inside of her cloak for the lightsaber that hung from her belt.

It took her longer but her hand grasped around the curved hilt and the blood red black sprung to life and not a moment later that hand that was grabbing a hold of her suddenly fell to the floor. Who she guessed was the bouncer or some kind of guard staggered back clutching his wrist and cried out in pain. Being that this was the lower level of Coruasant violence was common in bars down here so the other members paid little attention to the chaos.

Her eyes turned back to the bar tender and the crimson blade still held to her side "Another" she growled. Quickly another glass was placed in front of her and more liquor was poured in half way. "More" she snapped and the bartender filled it three quarters of the way full. She stared at the glass then glared at the bartender "Unless you want your head removed from you shoulders then fill it up!" she said. The bartender filled the glass to the brim and quickly began to move away from her "leave the bottle" she said. The man looked at her for a moment before sitting the bottle down next to the glass then quickly walked to the other side of the bar to tend to his other customers. She turned the lightsaber off and put it back on her belt then pulled a stool up and sat down. She took the glass and continued to drink for some time.

She stumbled out of the bar taking another drink from the bottle she had in her hand before throwing it at a near by wall "Stupid Jedi council!" she said. She arrived back at the temple as the first rays of sunshine began to peak above some of the lower buildings on Coruasant. Stumbling down the halls of the temple she made it to her shared room with her master and walked inside. Her hands fumbled around for the button that opened her room but she eventually got it open and staggered inside.


End file.
